Bread, Love, and Cake
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: "Pink, ambilkan adonan yang sudah jadi!"/"Ya Chef!"/"Pink, ambilkan mayonaise itu!"/"Ya Chef!"/"Pink, ambilkan keju yang di sana!"/"Ya, Chef!"/"Pink, jadilah kekasihku!"/"Y-... A-apa?"/
1. Chapter 1

HAI MINNA AIKO UCHIHA~CHAN KEMBALI, DARI HIATUS! ^^ *CAPSLOCK JEBOL*. Hehehe... sekarang Ai, mau apdet fict lagi..! *krik-krik*. Ya, sudahlah!

WARNING: OOC, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA.

Naruto, dkk © Masashi Kishimoto

Bread, Love, and Cake © Aiko Uchiha~Chan

AIKO MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…..

Bread, Love, and Cake.

Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance/Friendship - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Summary: "pink, ambilkan cokelat!"/"ya chef!"/

"pink, ambilkan adonan yang sudah jadi!"/"ya chef!"/"pink, ambilkan mayonaise itu!"/"ya chef!"/"pink, ambilkan keju yang di sana!"/"ya, chef!"/"pink, jadilah kekasihku!"/"y-... A-apa?"/

Bread, Love, And Cake

"hari ini akan aku umum kan siapa saja yang lulus dan berhak melanjutkan profesi sebagai pembuat cake di restaurant Uchiha Bakery, dan untuk penempatan posisi akan di atur oleh chef di sana!" kata Genma.

**Snapshoot.**

**Genma, instruktur sekolah memasak Restaurant Uchiha Cake Bakery. Umur 27 tahun.**

**Instruktur sekolah memasak Restaurant Uchiha Bakery, yang terkenal ketegasannya.**

"hm... Kira-kira aku lolos tidak ya?" kata Sakura.

**Snapshoot.**

**Sakura Haruno, murid sekolah memasak Uchiha Bakery. Umur 22 tahun.**** M****urid sekolah memasak Uchiha Bakery****, yang terkenal dengan julukan **_**"Si Pinky, Pecinta Roti".**_** Sakura, adalah gadis yang cantik, periang, dan ramah. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Sora, dan Haruno Saki. Bercita-cita, "Ingin menjadi, seorang Chef yang terkenal, dan terpandang".**

"kau pasti lulus! Kalau aku sih, tidak ada yang menjamin!" kata Tenten. Tenten, teman satu angkatan Sakura. Umur 22 tahun.

"hah... Aku bagaimana? Ku dengar para chef di sana tampan-tampan sekali loh!" kata Ino. Ino

**Snapshoot.**

**Yamanakana, sahabat dan juga satu angkatan dengan Sakura. Umur 22 tahun. Sahabat, sekaligus teman masa kecil Sakura. Gadis yang satu ini, mempunyai hobi berdandan. Cerewet, dan suka menggosip. ****Tapi, ada waktu, dimana ia bisa bersikap sebagai wanita dewasa.**

"dasar... Anak perempuan!" kata Chouji.

**Snapshoot.**

**Chouji Akimichi, seangkatan dengan Sakura. Umur 22 tahun.**

"heh... Biarkan saja!" kata Ino melawan.

"Ino senpai!" kata Hinata.

**Snapshoot.**

**Hinata Hyuga, teman seangkatan Sakura dkk. Umur 21 tahun.**

"Aku pasti lolos!" kata Lee.

**Snapshoot.**

**Rock Lee, yah mereka semua 1 angkatan tapi, umur berbeda. Lee, umur 21 tahun.**

"jangan Lebay" kata shino.

**Snapshoot.**

**Aburame Shino, umur 22 tahun.**

"mudah-mudahan, aku lulus!" kata Temari. **Sabaku Temari 23 tahun.**

"yah... Yang pertama... Sakura Haruno..."

"aku lulus!"

"kedua... Hinata Hyuga"

"syukur lah!"

"ketiga... Tenten"

"hoah! Apa aku tak salah dengar nih"

"keempat... Ino Yamanakana!"

"yeah... Aku lolos! Rasakan chouji!"

"kelima... Ryuta denji"

"aku berhasil"

"keenam... Chouji Akimichi"

"aku juga lulus!"

"ketujuh... Rock Lee"

"wah... Aku lulus! Tidak sia-sia pengorbananku selama 6 tahun di sini! Bla... Bla... Bla... Bla..."

"kedelapan... Aburame Shino"

"..."

"kesembilan Sora Kotoya"

"Aku lulus Ayah, ibu..."

"kesepuluh, Sabaku Temari..."

"ya tuhan!"

"yang terakhir, Sayuri"

"ya ampun! Akhirnya..."

"besok kalian sudah boleh pindah ke asrama Uchiha Bakery... Selamat Siang..." genma pergi.

Sekarang, Sakura dkk sedang duduk di caf Akatsuki. Tempat nongkrong bareng.

"huft... Akhirnya...! Aku akan memberi tahu ayah dan Ibu dulu!" kata Ino.

"aku juga lah" kata Sakura.

"a... Aku ju.. Juga" kata Hinata.

"ya sudah! Aku juga!" kata Tenten.

Keesokan harinya...

Di Kamar 005...

Sakura sedang memasukkan baju-baju dan barang-barangnya kedalam kopernya. Ino sedang merias wajahnya. Tenten sedang mengikat rambutnya. Sedangkan, hinata, dan temari sedang menunggu mereka bertiga.

**Sakura pov's.**

Aku sudah selesai dengan barang - barangku. Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu satu manusia yang masih standby di depan meja rias. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino. Tenten sudah selesai dari tadi.

"hey kalian yang di sana, apa kalian tidak memoles wajah kalian?"

"untuk apa?" tanyaku yang pasti dengan innocent andalanku.

"ya tuhan! Kalian tahu... Chef dan para Sauchef di sana sangatlah tampan... Apalagi chef Sasuke dan chef Sai!" bangkitlah jiwa penggosip Ino Yamanakana, yang sudah 5 tahun yang lalu terkubur (?). Kami hanya mengernyitkan alis kanan kami tanda 'maksud mu?'.

"oh... Sudah kuduga... Biar ku tebak! Pasti kalian tidak tahu sama sekali tentang chef, dan Sauchef yang ada di UCIBA?" kata Ino. UCIBA a.k.a Uchiha Bakery.

"aku kenal, tapi. Em... Aku hanya kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Dan,,, yang pasti... Akasuna Sasori. Huah... Mereka berdua chef yang bisa merebut hatiku. Menurut ku, mereka sangat cool, jika sedang memasak! Wuu..." kataku.

"aku hanya kenal dengan chef Naruto Namikaze." kata Hinata.

"..." temari.

"aku, setahuku ada delapan chef yang akan membimbing kita. Tapi, aku tak mengenal mereka semua. Hanya satu yang ku kenal..." ucapan Tenten terputus.

"Hyuga Neiji, pria tertampan yang pernah ku temui" sambung Ino, Hinata, dan Aku kompak.

"ukh, sudahlah... Cepat! Sudah terlambat kita!" kata Tenten.

"ok, kita lanjutkan di perjalanan nanti. Sekarang, cepat angkut barang-barang kalian turun ke bawah dan masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil" perintah Ino.

Aku mendengus. Dan, kami pun bergegas pergi.

Di perjalanan menuju UCIBA... Di mobil...

"ok, kita mulai lagi dari pembicaraan kita tadi..." kata Ino.

"aku akan bercerita, pertama... Chef sasuke, dia adalah chef yang akan menentukan kedudukan kita nanti. Dia juga adalah ketua atau juga presdir bagi para sauchef yang ada di sana. Ia paling tidak suka dengan kata-kata yang berbau dengan cinta dan romantis. Yang kedua, sauchef Naruto. Dia bertugas untuk mengukur seberapa lama roti dan cake yang ada di oven. Dia juga ketua sekretaris chef Sasuke. Senyumanya bisa membuat semua wanita mati berdiri. Oh tidak, itu terlalu lebay. Tapi, yang pasti chef, dan semua sauchef yang ada disana senyumannya sangat indah. Ok, lanjut. Yang ketiga, sauchef sai. Dia adalah chef yang bertugas menata kerapian dan merias cake dan roti. Sehingga banyak pelanggan yang tertarik dengan karyanya. Walaupun sebenarnya, bukan aslinya ia yang membuat. Yang keempat, sauchef Sasori. Dia bertugas membuat adonan cake dan roti. Perasannya yang selalu bahagia ketika membuat cake dan roti, ia tuangkan. Sehingga, adonan atau cake dan roti buatannya sangat enak. Yang kelima, sauchef shikamaru. Dia bertugas mencampur bahan-bahan, adonan cake dan roti. Dia adalah sauchef genius. Yang keenam. Sauchef deidara. Ia bertugas membuat hiasan cake dan roti. Dia sendiri yang berasal dari perancis. Yang ketujuh. Kak Hidan. DIa adalah asisten chef Naruto. Yang terakhir. Sauchef Neiji (ngelirik tenten)" ino.

"apa?" tanya tenten yang merasa di lirik ino.

"tidak! Yang terakhir. Chef neiji. Dia bertugas membuat chocolate. Oh ya, aku dengar chef sasuke, sauchef shikamaru, dan sauchef terkenal kejamnya, jika sudah berada di darur! Jadi, berhati-hatilah kalian!" kata ino menutup.

"hah... Kau ini apa-apaan ino? Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tak akan berhadapan dengan chef, dan sauchef disana!" kataku kesal.

"ia, benar!" tenten setuju dengan perkataanku.

"hm...?"

"ok... Anak2 kita sudah sampai..." kata pak takagi.

"ya pak!" seru kami.

"nona-nona, dan tuan-tuan di persilahkan masuk ke dalam asrama, nanti ada instruktur Kakashi, yang akan memberikan pengarahan dan pembagian kamar tidur" kata pak takagi.

"baik!"

kami semua turun dari mobil, setelah barang-barang sudah di keluarkan dari mobil. Kami bergegas masuk ke dalam asrama. Di sana sudah ada beberapa instruktur. Em, lebih tepat 3 instruktur pria, dan 2 instruktur wanita. Mereka para instruktur yang akan menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan pada kami. Dengan tertib, kami berbaris lima berbanjar, atau dua bersaf.

"hm... Ok, kami adalah para instruktur kalian di sini pertama-tama, kami akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." kata instruktur bermasker.

"namaku Kakashi Hatake, umur 30 tahun. Aku instruktur di bagian pemeriksaan. Salam kenal." kata instruktur bermasker tadi, dan berbungkuk .

"namaku Yamato Hasegawa. Umur 29 tahun. Aku instruktur di bagian keamanan. Salam kenal." kata instruktur yang berada di sebelah kanan Kakashi.

"namaku Ayame Ichiraku. Umur 28 tahun. Asisten Instruktur Yamato." kata instruktur wanita yang berada di sebelah kiri Kakashi.

"namaku Anko Mitarashi. Umur 30 tahun. Asisten Instruktur Kakashi." kata instruktur wanita yang berada disebelah Ayame.

"namaku Maito Guy. Umur 35 tahun. Instruktur kedisiplinan." kata instruktur yang berada di sebelah Yamato.

"hm... Aku akan membacakan pembagian kamar, Tugas-tugas kalian, dan pekerjaan sehari-hari kalian." kata Kakashi.

"tugas, dan peraturan kalian di sini adalah meringankan pekerjaan para chef. Yang pertama. Kalian harus patuh pada para chef. Kalian harus menuruti Apapun yang di perintah para chef, asal tidak menyimpang dari pembuatan dari cake dan roti. Kedua, kalian tidak boleh memasuki kamar para sauchef, terutama chef tanpa seizin mereka, karena kamar para chef berada di depan kamar kalian. Ketiga, kalian hanya boleh berkata 'ya, chef!', 'baik, chef!', 'ok, chef!' atau, 'terima kasih chef!'. Keempat, dapur di gunakan hanya pada waktu bekerja dan kalian kelaparan. Kelima, kalian tidak boleh keluar kamar sesudah jam 11 malam, kecuali sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Keenam, jangan pernah membuat para chef marah, benci, dan sebal, atau sebagainya. Ketujuh, selama seminggu sekali, akan di adakan test atau ujian. Kedelapan, Kalian tidak boleh membawa barang kalian ketika sedang bekerja, kecuali handphone, dan kunci loker, dan kartu kunci kamar asrama. Kesembilan,dilarang berpacaran di saat bekerja. Yang terakhir, jangan pernah mengabaikan, dan meremehkan kemampuan memasak para chef... Oh ya, kalian sudah boleh bekerja besok. Hari ini kalian akan di perkenalkan oleh para chef, dan untuk jaga-jaga kalian hari ini dibolehkan bebas hanya 5 jam. Ingat! 5 jam. Sudah mengerti?" ucap Kakashi.

"ya, pak!" jawab kami serempak.

"sekarang pembagian kamar. Setiap CC (a.k.a Calon Chef) menempati satu kamar. Sakura Haruno, kamar 205. Ino Yamanakana kamar 207. Hinata Hyuga, kamar 209. Tenten, kamar 211. Chouji Akimichi, kamar 213. Rock Lee, kamar 215. Ryuta denji, kamar 217. Aburame Shino, kamar 219. Sabaku Temari, kamar 220. Sayuri Otoya, kamar 221. Dan, Sora Kotoya, kamar 222. Loker kalian sudah diberi nama kalian masing2." Anko berjalan menyerahkan kartu kunci kamar asrama,dan kunci loker mereka.

"mari, saya antar kalian ke kamar kalian." kata Ayame. Kami, mengikuti Kak Ayame dari belakang. Aku dan Teman2ku sesekali mengobrol.

"nah... Sudah sampai... Lihat di depan pintu kamar kalian ada masing-masing no yang sama, dengan nomor yang ada di gantungan kunci kalian. Oh ya, jam 7 malam, kalian harus sudah berkumpul di dapur. Dan, dapur berada di lantai satu. Kalau kalian melewati ruang vermentasi, di sebelahnya ada dapur yang ku maksud. Ok! Selamat bersenang-senang selama 5 jam!" kata Ayame, dan berlalu.

"ya ampun, belum bekerja saja sudah cape begini!" keluh ino.

"huft... Benar, kata ayahku. Bekerja di UCIBA, harus kuat fisik, dan mental!" kataku.

"hm... Tapi, aku jadi kasihan, dengan Sayuri chan, dan Sora senpai!" kata hinata.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"oh ia, kalian dilarang berpacaran di dapur kan?" kata ino.

Mereka mengangguk.

"yang sabar ya! Pasti, ada jalan keluarnya kok!" kataku menepuk bahu sayuri.

"terima kasih senpai" kata sayuri.

"ya, sama-sama... Aku duluan ya!" kataku, berjalan menuju kamar asramaku.

Kamar 205...

"hoah... Ini besar sekali! Seperti apartement saja! Waah... Ini hebat!" aku terkesima melihat betapa luasnya kamar asramaku. Aku berkeliling di kamar asramaku. Yang ku temukan adalah satu buah springbed king size. Empat buah sofa ukuran sedang. Satu buah tivi 21 inchi. Satu dapur yang tak terlalu besar, beserta peralatan memasak. Satu buah lemari es dua pintu. Dan, satu kamar mandi. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kamar asrama ini, seperti kamar hotel berbintang lima. "Pantas saja semua chef dan koki, ataupun instruktur yang ada disini profesional semua." Pikirku antusias.

"huft... Lelah, habis ini akan pergi ke supermarket sebelah!" kataku dan merebahkan tubuhku ke springbed, dan tentu saja, sudah ku bereskan barang-barangku sebelumnya.

1 Jam Kemudian...

Normal Pov...

Sakura sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang, ia sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Dan, ia sedang bergegas pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah, mengunci pintu kamarnya, sakura pergi menuju supermarket sebelah.

Di depan Supermarket...

"Golden Market" kata sakura antusias membaca plank supermarket. Lalu, ia memasuki GM a.k.a Golden Market. Di supermarket, sakura berjalan menuju tempat bahan makanan. Dengan sigap sakura mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang dia butuhkan. Dan, setelah itu,ia beralih membeli kebutuhannya.

Setelah 1 Jam sakura berbelanja bahan makanan. Sekarang, ia bermaksud pergi ke kedai ramen untuk makan Sore (?). Sakura memasuki kedai tersebut. Ia memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela. Ketika ia sudah hampir dekat dengan tempat duduk incarannya, ternyata ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya.

"hey kau..." tegur sakura.

"hn..." sapa coba?.

"ini tempat dudukku" kata sakura.

"hn..." pria tadi masih saja mengabaikan, dan tidak menatap sakura.

"jadi, minggirlah." kata sakura seraya mendorong pria tadi. Sehingga jatuh dari kursinya.

Dengan kesal, pria itu bangun, dan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kata pria itu tajam.

"hah!..." sakura terkejut, dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Ino sedang berada di sebuah toko bunga. Ia sedang memilih bunga hiasan yang akan ia taruh di kamar asramanya.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

kata seorang pelayan.

"oh ya, bisakah kau memilihkan bunga hiasan yang cocok untukku?" tanya Ino.

"oh... Tunggu sebentar!" kata pelayan tadi, dan pergi mengambil bunga yang di minta ino.

"ini dia..." pelayan itu menyerahkan sebucket bunga Cosmos.

"wah... Indah sekali... Berapa?" kata Ino.

"em... 30 Ryou" kata pelayan tadi. (anggap aja satuan ryou = satuan Rupiah).

"ini..." ino menyerahkan uang 30 ryou.

"terima kasih... Datang lagi!" kata pelayan itu.

Ino pun, kembali menuju kamarnya aka apartement. Di perjalanan...

Ino sekali-kali melirik jam yang bertengger di tangannya.

"hah... Masih 3 jam lagi." kata ino. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki.

"AWAS!" ada seorang pria berteriak, dan berlari kearah ino. Sontak ino menoleh kesumber suara. Setelah melihat ada pria yang berteriak dan berlari kearahnya, ia menoleh ke arah jalanan. Terlihatlah ada mobil tangki bahan bakar minyak, atau kita sering sebut mobil tanki,melaju. Ino yang sudah sadar akan situasi. Dengan secepat kilat, ia berlari kearah tadi ia menyebrang.

"hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Hampir saja!" kata ino yang sudah berada di pinggir jalan.

"padahal kalau kau tak berlari. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tapi... Yah, sudahlah! Kau sudah selamat" suara pria terdengar dari sebelah kanan ino.

"eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hah!..." sakura terkejut.

"hn?" pria tadi mengernyitkan alis kanannya.

"ma-maaf chef!" kata sakura menunduk.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu lagi. Sepertinya, ia belum bisa menerima perlakuan gadis pink yang berada di depannya. Karena, telah menjatuhkannya dari kursi, yang pasti dengan tidak elitnya.

"ma-maaf chef! A-aku tidak tahu! Maaf!" kata sakura lagi.

"siapa kau?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Sakura Haruno. Murid UCIBA" kata sakura.

"ya sudah! Aku maafkan, tapi lain kali! Jangan harap." kata pria itu, dan kembali duduk di kursi tadi. Sakura bingung. Sekarang kedai sudah penuh. Satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong, adalah tempat duduk di depan pria tadi. Sakura memandangi pria itu, yang kini sudah memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, pria itu lagi-lagi menatap sakura di bali kacamata hitamnya.

"ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

"chef..." sakura meminta belas kasihan.

"hn?"

"tidak ada tempat duduk lagi... Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya sakura.

"ya sudah!" kata pria itu.

"terima kasih, chef Sasu-embh..." sakura di bekap mulutnya oleh pria itu.

"sst... Jangan panggil namaku di tempat seperti ini." kata pria itu, masih membekap sakura.

"hm...Em... Em..." sakura sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Pria tadi, sontak melepaskan tangannya pada mulut sakura.

"maaf!" kata pria itu a.k.a chef sasuke.

"hah... Hah... Hah..." sakura kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"memangnya kenapa chef?" tanya sakura.

"kalau kau menyebut namaku, tamatlah riwayat mu!" ancam sasuke.

"..." sakura panas dingin.

"ya sudah, lupakan! Mau pesan apa?" kata sasuke.

"Ramen biasa, ukuran m. saja..." kata sakura.

"pelayan!" panggil sasuke.

"ramen biasa, ukuran m. dua." kata sasuke.

"minumnya tuan?"

"aku air putih saja" kata sakura.

"aku, chocolate frezze"

"baik, tuan! Tunggu 10 menit." kata pelayan tadi.

"jadi, kau salah satu pendatang baru?" tanya sasuke.

"eh? I-iya.. A-aku salah satunya." kata sakura.

"ehm... Sebelas orang?" tanya sasuke.

"ia" jawab sakura.

"pasti akan menyusahkan!"

kata sasuke.

"mmm... Chef! Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu! Aku akan berusaha!" kata sakura.

Sasuke, tersenyum sangat tipis. Jadi, tak kelihatan bahwa ia sebenarnya sedang tersenyum.

"hm... Kau bisa jamin?" tanya sasuke meyakinkan.

"aku akan berusaha chef! Ya, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!" sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya, tanda ia bersemangat.

'gadis yang aneh!' batin sasuke, dan tersenyum tipis.

"ok, kalau begitu. Ceritakan apa saja yang kau pelajari di sekolah memasak!" kata sasuke.

"banyak. Kami diajari membuat adonan roti, dan cake. Diajari menghias cake, diberi tahu bahan-bahan yang cocok untuk membuat cake. Dan, masih banyak lagi!" kata sakura.

"hm... Lalu, nanti malam. Apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya sasuke.

"apa? Buat? Instruktur kakashi tidak memberi tahu kami?" tanya sakura bingung, cemas, dan panik.

"hn... Sebetulnya, ini rahasia. Tapi,-" sasuke seperti berfikir, atau ekspresinya hanya dibuat-buat? Hanya dia, dan tuhan, yang tahu.

"tapi?" tanya sakura.

"maaf tuan, pesanannya sudah siap!" kata seorang pelayan menaruh pesanan mereka berdua.

"ya, terima kasih!" kata sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kepada pelayan itu, dan dibalas tersenyum pula oleh pelayan itu. Pelayan itu berlalu.

"Selamat Makan!" kata sasuke. Dan memulai memakan ramennya.

"chef?" panggil sakura.

"hn?" sasuke masih sibuk dengan ritual makan ramennya. (Au: doyan, apa laper?).

"cheeff..!" panggil sakura lagi, tapi dengan nada yang 'cukup' keras.

"ada apa? Makanlah dulu! Nanti keburu dingin!" kata sasuke mengalihkan perhatian.

"chef!" panggil sakura dengan nada kesal.

"kalau sedang makan dilarang berbicara! Makanlah dulu! Setelah itu, akan kuberi tahu kau. Kenapa aku membocorkan rahasiaku sendiri!" wow! Fantastik. Seorang Uchiha bungsu berkata lebih dari 15 kata dalam 15 detik. Kurasa, ini akan menjadi rekor terbaik pada buku rekor Uchiha.

Halah, bek tu stori.

"hm... Selamat makan!" akhirnya sakura makan juga.

Mereka makan dalam keadaan hening. Setelah 20 menit mereka makan. Dan, sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar kedai ramen tadi.

"kenapa, chef?" tanya sakura.

"hn?" sasuke pura-pura tak mengerti.

"..." sakura diam. Ia tahu, sekarang sasuke sedang berpura-pura.

"hn... Karna, kau siswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di test kelulusan!" kata sasuke.

"hah? Hanya itu?" tanya sakura memastikan.

"memangnya ada lagi?" tanya sasuke balik.

"kupikir kau emmbh-" sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis kanannya, sampai-sampai lebih tinggi dari kacamata hitamnya.

"ti-tidak chef! A-aku hanya bercanda, chef! Ahahaha..." sakura tertawa renyah.

"kau mau di beri julukan orang gila, karena tertawa tanpa sebab, eh?" sasuke menyeringai.

"a-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang!" kata sakura.

"apa kau mau ke UCIBA?" tanya sasuke.

"tentu saja! Memang, mau kemana lagi, eh?" kata sakura masih sebal.

"ikutlah denganku, aku juga mau pulang kesana!" kata sasuke.

"wah,,,! Benarkah? Terima kasih chef!" sakura kembali berbinar.

"heh... Hanya ditawarkan pulang bersama, saja. sudah begitu... Dasar cewek aneh!" kata sasuke pelan. Untung, sakura tak mendengar perkataannya.

**Aiko Uchiha-chan**

Di perjalanan...

Di dalam mobil sasuke...

"chef, apa kau tahu?-" ucapan sakura terputus.

"tidak" potong sasuke

"hey, aku belum selesai berbicara!" protes sakura.

"hn... Lanjutkan!" kata sasuke mengalah.

"aku mengidolakanmu!" kata sakura.

"begitu?" kata sasuke.

"memang kenapa? Kok bertanya seperti itu?" tanya sakura.

"kupikir, semua orang yang akan melihatku, akan berkata seperti itu juga!" kata sasuke.

"hm? Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu? Aku pernah menemukan sebuah situs yang bernama UCIBA haters" kata sakura.

"benarkah? Kalau benar, mereka berarti musuh UCIBA" tanya sasuke

"oh," aku hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Sesampainya...

"hm... Kamarmu dimana?" tanya sakura.

"di lantai dua!" kata sasuke mulai memasuki lift menuju lantai dua.

"wah... Aku juga di lantai dua! Di kamar no berapa?" tanya sakura

"204" kata sasuke.

"he?"

"ada apa?" tanya sasuke.

"kamar kau, dan aku... Berhadapan!" kata sakura.

"lalu?" tanya sasuke.

"tak ada!" kata sakura.

Tiing... Bunyi lift...

Sasuke, dan sakura keluar dari lift.

Di depan kamar sasuke...

Disana sudah ada wanita berambut merah maroon, dan memakai kacamata, tak lupa seragam sauchef.

"sasuke kun!" panggil wanita itu.

"kenapa kau berada disini, karin? Dan, kenapa kau memakai seragam sauchef UCIBA?" tanya sasuke dingin. Sakura hanya terbengong melihat keadaan yang sangat dingin, dan buruk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"hm... Apakah itachi belum memberi tahu mu?" tanya karin dengan senyuman yang tak dapat di artikan.

"hn?"

"aku akan menjadi sauchef baru di dapurmu!" kata karin.

"hn..."

"oh, ya. Siapa gadis pink itu?" tunjuk karin kearah sakura.

"oh,, dia pacarmu?" tanya karin lagi.

"bu-bukan kok!" kata sakura.

"dia muridku!" kata sasuke.

"owh..."

"ya! Maaf, aku permisi dulu! Hng... Ku dengar akan ada pertemuan di dapur jam 7, nanti!" kata karin, dan berlalu.

"hm... Selamat malam, dan Sampai jumpa di dapur, chef!" kata sakura memasuki kamarnya.

"ya!" jawab sasuke, dan memasuki kamarnya.

Apakah yang akan terjadi di dapur, nanti? Bagaimana test kemampuan yang akan di uji, oleh chef sasuke? Akankah, sakura berhasil menjadi bagian dari mereka? Ikuti chapter-charter berikutnya!

**To be continued**

A/N: Hehehe… dikit, yak? Enggak, juga kok, aku ngetik ini fict nyampe 8 halaman loh! Banyak 'kan? *biasa,aja.* -_-".

Oh, gomenne untuk para author-author sekalian yang udah nungguin atau udah review di fict sebelah, (fict cemburu!) aku gak bisa lanjutin kayaknya, soalnya otakku lagi nge-blank., gomen semua… *nunduk dalem-dalem*.

Oke, semuanya yang suka, yang baca, yang ngelirik, yang lihat, yang sengaja atau ngak sengaja baca fict ini, terima kasih. Dan kalau perlu, boleh sekalian

MINTA REVIEW, DONG!


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia chapter ke-duanya!

Oke, Ai ngak bisa ngomong banyak!

Happy reading!

Warning: OC, OOC, MISS-TYPO, ABAL, ANCUR, GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, NGAK NYAMBUNG, DAN SEJENISNYA. SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK ANDA, YANG TIDAK INGIN Buang Air SEMBARANGAN DI HARAPKAN MEMBAWA BASKOM UNTUK JAGA-JAGA.

Naruto, dkk © Masashi Kishimoto

Bread, Love, and Cake © Aiko Uchiha~Chan

Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance/Friendship - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Summary: "pink, ambilkan cokelat!"/"ya chef!"/

"pink, ambilkan adonan yang sudah jadi!"/"ya chef!"/"pink, ambilkan mayonaise itu!"/"ya chef!"/"pink, ambilkan keju yang di sana!"/"ya, chef!"/"pink, jadilah kekasihku!"/"y-... A-apa?"/

Charter 2.

Bread, Love, and Cake.

18:55 = dapur UCIBA.

Koki, Chef, Instruktur, CC a.k.a Calon Chef, semua yang diperlukan sudah berada di dapur. Termasuk sakura, ia sejak tadi sedang memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di depannya, atau bisa disebut para sauchef. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi. Oh ya, chef, dan sauchef kesayangannya belum datang. Yah, siapa lagi, kalau bukan, sasuke, dan sasori.

Sementara itu...

"bagaimana chef, perasaanmu, ketika kau tahu aku akan satu dapur lagi denganmu?" kata karin disela-sela aktivitas berjalannya.

"..." sasuke.

"sasuke, kau tidak kangen denganku?" karin mulai merangkul tangan sasuke dengan manja.

"lepaskan!" bentak sasuke.

"o-oke!" karin melepaskan rangkulannya.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak dulu, kau selalu menghindar dariku. Memangnya, aku ini kenapa?" karin mulai kesal pada sasuke.

Tapi, sasuke tetap diam, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. , dapur UCIBA. Dapurnya. Tempat untuk meluangkan perasaannya. Dan, sekarang. Ada penghuni baru yang akan menempati dapurnya.

Sesampainya di dapur...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori sudah sampai dari tadi. Pantas saja, sakura sudah mulai senyam-senyum sendiri. Dan, tepat pukul 19:00, sasuke datang, dan dibelakangnya ada karin.

"oke, anak-anak! Chef sudah datang, jadi kami selaku instruktur kalian undur diri, dan semua yang mengatur di dapur hanya chef sasuke." kata kakashi, lalu pergi dengan instruktur-instruktur yang lainnya.

"ehm... Selamat malam semuanya! Aku di sini adalah satu-satunya chef di sini, jadi tolong hargai aku. Selain itu, disini ada beberapa sauchef. Pertama, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami, sebagai pembimbing kalian. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 24 tahun. Dan, aku sebagai chef, sekaligus presdir dapur." kata sasuke.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umur, 24 tahun. Sebagai sauchef dibagian pengamat suhu stabil untuk para roti, dan cake. Dan sekaligus, sekretaris presdir dapur" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Umur, 24 tahun. Aku Sebagai sauchef, bertugas membuat adonan roti, dan cake. Salam kenal!" kata sasori, dan tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Hyuga Neji. Umur 24 tahun. Aku Sauchef, bertugas membuat cokelat." kata Neji datar.

"Namaku Sai Ranmaru. Umur 24 tahun. Sauchef, bertugas menata roti, dan cake." kata sai, lalu tersenyum.

"Namaku Deidara. Umur 25 tahun. Aku sauchef dari perancis. Bertugas sebagai penghias roti, dan cake. Tapi, aku beda tempat dengan sai." kata deidara.

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Umur 25 tahun. Sauchef mencampur, dan memeriksa bahan-bahan makanan." kata Shikamaru.

"Hai, Namaku Hidan. Umur 24 tahun. Sebetulnya, aku seangkatan dengan kalian. Tapi, aku disini sebagai asisten dari chef Naruto." kata Hidan.

"hn... Sekarang, aku ingin mengenal kalian. Aku akan absen kalian satu-satu. Dan, aku akan memberikan julukan yang mudah dihafal oleh semua sauchef. Oke?"

"baik chef!" seru CC.

"Aburame Shino"

"ya chef!"

"julukanmu... Insect..."

"ya chef!" jawab shino.

"chouji Akimichi"

"ya chef!"

"kau... Tetap chouji!"

"baik chef!"

"ino yamanakana"

"ya chef!"

"hinata hyuga"

"ya chef"

"Rock lee"

"ya chef!"

"ryuta denji"

"ya chef!"

"tenten"

"ya chef!"

"kau... Cepol!"

"ya chef!" jawab tenten dengan tidak rela.

"sora kotoya"

"ya chef!"

"Sabaku temari"

"ya chef!"

"kau... Nanas"

"a-ap- oh, baik chef!"

"sayuri"

"ya chef!"

"Sakura Haruno"

"a- iya chef!"

"kau..." sasuke, menunjuk sakura dengan lari telunjuk kanannya, dan...

"Pink!"

"a-iya chef!"

"hn... Yang ku panggil, buat barisan sendiri."

"ya chef!"

"Insect, Lee, Ryu, Yuri, Nanas, Chouji, dan Sora."

"baik chef!".

Shino, Lee, Denji, Yuri, Temari, Chouji, dan Sora. Mengambil barisan di samping kanan chef.

"kalian... Pink, Ino, Cepol, dan Hyuga... Tetap berada di dapur... Sedangkan kalian.-" sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah lee cs.

"untuk sementara kalian melayani para tamu."

"ap-ap ia chef!" seru lee cs dengan ragu.

"tenang saja... Itu hanya sementara... Sampai pink cs selesai dengan ujian mereka malam ini!" kata sasuke.

"a-apa? Bahkan para instruktur itu, tidak memberi tahu kami!" protes ino.

"haruskah?" tanya sasuke.

"ya, harus! Kalau diberi tahu lebih awal kan, kita sudah mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu!" tambah tenten.

"kupikir, kalian adalah calon koki profesional,. Heh..." sasuke menyeringai

"-rupanya, kalian calon koki kelas tiga." lanjut sasuke.

"a-apa apa katamu?" tenten mulai marah.

"tidak, bukan apa-apa! Sekarang, cepat ketempat yang kalian inginkan untuk memasak. Ujian berlangsung selama 4 jam. Setiap peserta harus membuat satu cake, dan satu roti buatan kalian sendiri. Setiap peserta tidak boleh membuat cake, atau roti yang sama. Oh, satu lagi... Kalian tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan teman kalian. Kami semua akan memperhatikan kalian. Dan, aku akan menjadi juri." kata sasuke.

"chef- direktur Itachi merekomendasikan sauchef lulusan Belan-" ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"AKU TAHU" potong sasuke, sepertinya ia sangat kesal dengan Naruto.

"maaf, chef" naruto membungkuk hormat.

"perkenalkan dirimu." kata sasuke entah pada siapa.

"aku chef?" tanya karin.

"Ia" jawab sasuke.

"em... Namaku Karin Ozawa. Umurku 23 tahun. Aku lulusan dari Universitas Flavour Of Bread, di Belanda. Aku disini juga pendatang baru, dan aku di rekomendasikan oleh kakak dari chef, yaitu direktur Uciba, atau direktur Itachi. Sebagai sauchef baru disini. Salam kenal!" karin membungkukkan badannya, salam kenal.

"hn... Sudah cukup! Ujian dimulai!" kata sasuke tegas.

"ya chef!"

To Be Continued...

Bagaimanakah serunya pertandingan memasak yang di adakan di Uciba?

Apakah akan seru, dengan kedatangan Kru televisi yang dibawa Itachi?

Dan, bagaimanakah nasib Sakura dkk?

Baca terus fictnya! Jangan sampai ketinggalan!

A/N:Gimana? Kependekan ya? Hehehe… itu, sengaja kok, biar tambah penasaran… Apa sasuke terlalu OOC? Hum, ini aku punya kuis… "**apakah Sakura akan dimarahi oleh chef Sasuke, di kontes membuat cake kali ini?**" ayo... yang bisa tebak.. aku kasih dua **JEMPOL**!

AKHIR KALIMAT:

Sampai Jumpa di Charter Selanjutnya!

See You!

Mind to Review?

Special thanks: B-Rabbit Lacie, Nanairo Zoacha, cheseeappleberry, Kazuki Namikaze, Kazuma B'tomat, d3rin, Park Ra Ra, Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, HarunoZuka, and'z a.n, Uchiha Dea Ryoma, Fiyui-chan, kitsune murasaki is a little monster, namina88, Chini VAN.

YANG LOG-IN, SILAHKAN CEK PM KALIAN! Terimakasih...

Sekali Lagi: Fict ini inspirasi dari K-Drama: Pasta, dan King Of Baking.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance/Friendship - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Summary: "pink, ambilkan cokelat!"/"ya chef!"/

"pink, ambilkan adonan yang sudah jadi!"/"ya chef!"/"pink, ambilkan mayonaise itu!"/"ya chef!"/"pink, ambilkan keju yang di sana!"/"ya, chef!"/"pink, jadilah kekasihku!"/"y-... A-apa?"/

Warning: OC, OOC, TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, Pendek.

Naruto, dkk © Masashi Kishimoto

Bread, Love, and Cake © Aiko Uchiha~Chan

Bread, Love, And Cake

Chapter 3.

"Yak! Mulai" Aba-aba dari Neiji.

Chef Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi juri. Sedangkan, para sauchef berdiri mengawasi para peserta. Chef Sasuke sudah sampai di kursinya. Tinggal diduduki.

Sekarang, kira-kira baru 30 cm dari bokong chef Sasuke ke kursi juri.

25 cm...

20 cm...

15 cm...

10 cm...

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

0,5 cm...

0, 75 cm...

Dan,

"OTOUTOKU TERSAYANG! KAPAN KAU DATANG? EH?-" sesosok makhluk imut bergender pria, datang dari balik pintu, dengan sebuah Kru yang membawa err- seperangkat kamera syuting? Dan, bingo!

Semua peserta, dan semua makhluk hidup yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Aniki?" kata Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Otoutoku tersayang!" orang yang dipanggil aniki tadi oleh Sasuke, berlari kearah Sasuke. Dan, sepertinya pria itu akan memeluk Sasuke?

Sasuke yang sudah tahu situasi segera mengangkat tangannya ke depan, ke arah pria itu.

"STOP! Berhenti di situ Itachi!" perintah Sasuke.

Dan...

CKIIIIIT...

Nyaris, saja...

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah innocent.

"Harusnya, aku yang bertanya ada apa. Sekarang, kenapa kalian berada di dapurku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekumpulan manusia yang sedang menyiapkan kameranya. Mungkin untuk memotret?

Manusia-manusia itu baru sadar, sedang diamati oleh seorang chef terkenal. Sontak, semua Kru menurunkan kameranya yang tadi sudah siap. Dan, mengeluarkan sederet gigi-gigi mereka. Itachi pun mengikuti pandangan otouto-nya yang tersayang itu. Dan, Bingo! Itachi ikut-ikutan nyengir.

"Hehehe... Aku ingin-" Itachi kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya sudah! Asal kalian tidak berisik, dan kalian hanya boleh merekam kejadian ini... Hanya sampai penjurian para Sauchef" kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-..." Itachi menyela.

"Kalau tidak, silahkan keluar." Sasuke menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Ba-baiklah! Ayo kawan-kawan pasang kameranya!" kata Itachi.

"Ha'i" kata para Kru.

Pertandingan sudah tinggal 5 menit lagi. Suasana menjadi tegang. Tapi, coba kalian lihat lebih mendetail di ruangan itu. Hm, ternyata bukan juri yang tegang. Bukan juga peserta yang tegang. Melainkan para Kru yang tegang. Entah apa yang mereka lihat, sampai setegang itu.

Dan, yaak...

"Sudah 4 jam kalian membuat semua itu. Sekarang silahkan kalian mundur dua langkah dari meja hidangan." Kata Naruto tegas.

Semuanya menurut saja. Para Sauchef, mendatangi setiap meja hidangan dimulai dari meja hidangan Hinata, setelah itu meja hidangan Tenten, yang ketiga meja hidangan Ino, dan terakhir meja Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sauchef, sudah selesai dengan penilaiannya. Sekarang, Naruto berusaha 'mengusir' para Kru, sebelum 'ditelan' Chef terkenal kita ini. Setelah ruangan sudah tidak didominasi oleh kamera, Sasuke mengambil 'sepasang sumpit besar' kesayangannya. (A/N: sumpit besar yang kaya' punya chef di K-Drama Pasta).

Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju meja hidangan Hinata. Ia mengamati sampai mendetail.

"Kau... Peserta termuda disini?" tunjuk Sasuke dengan satu sumpit tadi.

"I-ia chef!" Hinata keringat dingin.

"Jangan mentang-mentang, kau paling muda disini, kau akan dikasihani... Jangan harap!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"..."

"Keluar!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ha? Ke-keluar? Apa salah Hinata?" batin Sakura.

"Ta-tapi Chef!" Hinata mencoba membela.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Keluar! Disini bukan tempat kau membuat roti seperti ini!" Sasuke menusuk roti buatan Hinata dengan kedua sumpitnya. Ya, lihat., roti Hinata. Sekilas memang tidak ada cacat sedikitpun, tapi kalau tidak teliti lihat saja.

"Aku menyuruhmu membuat Roti. Bukan, Roti Isi, seperti ini!" Sasuke memperlihatkan roti isi Hinata kepada Hinata.

"..."

"Sekarang, tunggu diluar!" kata Sasuke masih tetap dingin.

"Baik Chef!" Hinata menyerah dan, memilih keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Hinata menengok kearah Sakura, dan di balas dengan senyuman dari Sakura, seolah menyemangatinya. Dan, Hinata beralih pada Sauchef Naruto, dan Narutopun membalasnya dengan senyum seperti Sakura.

Sasuke beralih pada meja hidangan Tenten.

"Hn? Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Tenten, sambil menunjuk 'hasil karya' Tenten, dengan sumpit nya.

"I-ini, roti buatanku Chef!" jawab Tenten gugup.

"Hn? Roti buatanmu itu, lebih menjurus kepada **Roti Kelas Tiga**." kata Sasuke, dengan penekanan pada kata '**Tiga**'.

"..."

"Apa kau tahu dimana kesalahanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Tenten menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak mementingkan aroma Rotimu?" kata Sasuke menyodorkan roti Tenten di depan hidungnya.

"uh..." gumam Tenten.

"Bagaimana?" kata Sasuke.

"Ia, Chef." kata Tenten.

"Ia, apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"Keluar!" kata Sasuke.

Tenten pun keluar dari dapur itu. Pastinya dengan perasaan takut.

Sasuke, berjalan menuju meja hidangan Ino. Selama beberapa menit Sasuke meneliti, apakah ada kejanggalan dari roti, dan cake Ino. Dan, sepertinya Chef kita yang satu ini mendapatkan celah kecil.

"Hm... Cukup bagus!" kata Sasuke. Ino berbinar.

"Tapi, bisakah kau mengurangi krim yang ada pada cakemu itu." Sasuke menunjuk cake Ino dengan sumpitnya.

"Kenapa Chef?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke meniru kata-kata Ino. 'Bodoh! Aku bertanya, dia bertanya balik! .Ish. Grrr' batin Ino.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Ini perintah!" kata Sasuke.

"Beri aku alasan." kata Ino.

"Para pengunjung, tidak menyukai cake dengan krim yang berlebihan." kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!" tantang Ino.

"Keluar! UCIBA tidak menerima koki **PEMBANGKANG** sepertimu!" kata Sasuke dingin dengan penekanan di kata '**Pembangkang**'.

Ino yang sudah menciut, akhirnya mengalah, dan keluar.

Dan sekarang, tinggalah Sakura, peserta satu-satunya di dapur itu.

Sasukepun mendekatinya dengan.? Eh? Senyuman? Bukan! Itu bukan senyuman! Melainkan,,,. Err- seringai? Hey, ada apa ini?

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Tapi, siapa sangka? Sasuke menatap Sakura err, dari bawah? Sakura yang terkejut melihat Sasuke menatapnya begitu dekat. Dengan refleks Sakura mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauh dari wajahnya. Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, limbung kearah sebuah mangkuk besar, berisi banyak krim.

**Dan...**

**BRUUUKKK...**

"**KAUUU….!-**"

To Be Continued.

Fiuh... Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga. *lap keringet*

**Special thanks: [no name], Chini Van, Papan Tulis Putih,**

**Kitsune Murasaki is a little monster, B-Rabbit Lacie, Cheseeappleberry,**

**Ichi Yukaiyun, Fiyui-chan,**

A/N: err-maaf chapter ini terlalu pendek. Dan soal pertanyaan, dan jawaban di chapter dua, akan dibahas di chapter empat. Maaf, apabila chapter kemarin saya lupa meng-editnya. Sekali lagi maaf, telah mengecewakan kalian. Kita disini Enjoy aja! Kalau masih ada kesalahan di Chapter ini, tolong beritahu saya. Terima kasih pada senpai **[no name],** jujur, review anda sangat membangun saya. Maaf atas keteledoran saya. Maukah senpai mengkritik Chapter ini? Dan, tolong beri ID senpai ketika me-review fict ini, tenang saja saya orangnya tidak pendendam kok . Dan, akhir kata..

REVIEW, and REVIEW AGAIN!

Cat: Boleh Flame, dengan syarat memakai Pen Name/Akun asli FFN, dan tidak terlalu Kasar!


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya, Ai mau minta maaf. Soalnya ngak bisa updet kilat. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ai dapet tugas yang numpuk. Jadi, mohon di maklumi. Ya sudah, deh. Lebih baik,,,

HAPPY READING!

WARNING: OOC, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA.

Oke, Happy Reading!

AIKO MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…..

Bread, Love, and Cake.

Rated: T - Indonesian - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Drama.

Summary: "Pink, ambilkan cokelat!"/"Yachef!"/

"Pink, ambilkan adonan yang sudah jadi!"/"Yachef!"/"Pink, ambilkan mayonaise itu!"/"Yachef!"/"Pink, ambilkan keju yang di sana!"/"Ya, chef!"/"Pink, jadilah kekasihku!"/"Y-... A-apa?"/

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bread, Love, and Cake © Aiko Uchiha-chan

Bread, Love, And Cake

Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KAUU….!-**" Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Err- bukannya kesalahan 'TADI' dia yang buat? Lalu?

Sakura yang merasa diteriaki, mengangkat kepalanya dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Chef?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos. Hm, rupanya tokoh utama kita yang satu ini, belum memperhatikan wajah Chef **Kesayangannya** itu, dengan teliti.

Dan sepertinya, kita akan menghitung waktu sekali lagi!

SATU DETIK...

LIMA DETIK...

SEPULUH DETIK...

HENING...

"Aaaa, Chef! Kau! Wajahmu! Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan kiri menutup mulutnya, tangan kanan menunjuk muka! Sekali lagi, **MUKA!** Ya,** MUKA CHEF!**, matanya terbelalak, wajahnya panik, dan-yah, kalian pasti bisa membayangkannya bukan? Oke, kembali kecerita!. Dengan cepat, Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, dan berlari kearah **Toilet! **Sedangkan, yang ditarik, wajahnya tampak merah, dan ssh- topiNya, rambutNya, mukaNya berlumuran krim. Persis seperti buah **Kesemek**. Kalian tahu?

Dan...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." sekarang, Dapur itu, didominasi oleh suara tawa dari para Sauchef tersayang kita, yang **Menggelegar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAAAH... Aku benci! Aku benci!" seru Ino.

"Sabarlah, Ino." kata Lee, mencoba untuk menenangkan Ino, dari se-jam yang lalu, masih 'mencak-mencak', bak cacing kepanasan.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, dan kurang ajar!" seru Ino lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya... Kau sudah **Lima Belas** kali mengatakan itu!" kata Chouji.

"Huh-" seolah tak memper dulikan Chouji, Ino meneruskan kata-katanya. "-yang benar saja! Aku! Aku dikatai **PEMBANGKANG** ! Dasarrrr… Demi Tuhan! Aku KESALLL!" geram Ino, menumpahkan segala emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya kau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya! Aku juga aneh! Kenapa tadi, tidak kau teriaki Ia didepan mukanya!" kata Ryuta.

"HUH!" Ino mendengus.

"Che-! Benar sekali, apa yang dikatakan Ino. Berani sekali Ia mengatai Rotiku, **Roti Kelas Tiga****! **Haah, yang benar saja! Dasar **MULUT PEDAS!** Ingin sekali, aku **MENGUNCIT MULUTNYA YANG PEDAS ITU!**" geram Tenten sambil 'membunyikan' jari-jarinya.

"**KRAAAK... KRAAK"**

"**GLEEK" **semua manusia disitu menelan ludah mendengar jari Tenten yang 'berbunyi'. Eh? Tapi, dimana Hinata? Ouh, itu disana! Duduk dipojok sebelah Tenten! Err- tapi, mukanya tampak memerah seperti menahan tangis, dengan awan hitam menghiasi kepalanya.

"Err- Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten yang sudah **Normal** kembali, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata sudah tumbang dari duduknya.

"HINATA.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat, Chef!" seru Sakura yang masih menarik lengan Sasuke, yang sepertinya enggan memasuki toilet yang berada tepat didepan matanya itu. Sasuke menggeram tertahan.

"Ini **TOILET PEREMPUAN, PINKY**" geram Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kalimat yang bertuliskan huruf besar, garis bawah, dan huruf yang bercetak tebal, yang sering kita sebut Caps Lock, Underline, dan Bold. Dngan sangat malu, Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke kembali menuju **TOILET LAKI-LAKI.**

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

"Bwahahaha..." tawa Naruto masih 'mengelegar' diantara para Sauchef yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, mengingat kejadian **tadi**.

"Aku menyesal tidak memotert Chef. Jarang-jarang, ia bertingkh konyol seperti itu. Hahahahahahaa..." kata Deidara diselingi dengan tawanya. Yang lain hanya tersenyum dengan angat sangat 'GaJe'.

"Ah~ aha~ ha~ ha~ a~ aduh~" tawa Sai tersendat-sendat.

"Err- kenapa, kau Sai?" tanya Sasori.

"Ahk~ a~aduh a-aku-" ucapan Sai masih tersendat-sendat.

"Bicara yang jelas!" kata Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam, diikuti alis kanan para Sauchef yang ada disana terangkat tinggi.

"A-aku, mau pipis." kata Sai pada akhirnya.

Hening...

Krik-krik...

Sontak semua Sauchef disana ber-sweatdrop 'ria'.

"Ya sudah, sana!" kata Neji, yang cepat 'menetralisir' suasana. Dengan cepat, Sai berlari menuju **TOILET LAKI-LAKI**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, Chef! Cepatlah. Kau ini mau apalagi?" kata Sakura. Mereka `berdua` sudah tepat berada didepan **TOILET LAKI-LAKI**. 'Sekarang mau apalagi Makhluk ini?' batin Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeram tertahan.

"INI **TOILET LAKI-LAKI**, PINKY!" geram Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tau, Chef! Maka dari itu, **ayo kita masuk!**" Sakura ikut-ikutan kesal, dan menarik lengan Sasuke lebih kuat. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

"Lantas, kau mau memasuki toilet pria?" ucap Sasuke berusaha me`normal`kan kondisinya. Tapi, gagal! Kesal, marah, geram, malu, dan entah apalagi ekspresinya saat ini.

"Ups!" dengan gugup, Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk toilet.

"Demi tuhan, Sakura! Kenapa kau membuat cerita ini semakin rumit!" seru Author. Eh? Lupakan yang terakhir itu, kita kembali kecerita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Sayuri. Yang lain hanya menatap Sayuri khawatir.

"Dia hanya tertidur, mungkin pusing." jawab Sayuri. Sontak semua makhluk hidup disana _Sweatdrop _termasuk cicak yang terhenti menelan nyamuk mangsanya. STOOP! KEMBALI KECERITA!

"Dasar! Kukira ada apa? Buat khawatir saja!" Batin ke delapan orang tersebut.

"Lebih baik, kita kembali ke ruang tunggu dapur, daripada kita kena oceh Chef mulut pedas itu!" kata Tenten. Akhirnya, semua manusia itu, kecuali Hinata, meninggalkan kamar asrama Hinata, dan kembali ketempat semula mereka menunggu tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berkali-kali ia mengutuki kebodohan dirinya didepan Chefnya.'Sakura! Kau bodoh sekali! Kenapa kecerobohanmu kau tunjukan didepan Chef! Ya tuhan, ini memalukan sekali! Sudah empat, lima, enam, entahlah, aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri! Dasar, bodoh! Bodoh!'batin Sakura sambil memukul-mukul jidatnya, err- keningnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seorang Sauchef masuk kedalam toilet itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar "Ish~ kebelet pipis!" (-_-")

**SEPULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN~~~**

"Ah~ leganya~" gumam seseorang didepan toilet itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya menoleh keasal suara. 'Err- itu Chef? Kenapa sepertinya berbeda sekali?' pikir Sakura. Tanpa pikir lagi, Sakura berjalan, dan berhenti tepat didepan pria itu. Sedangkan yang dihalangi oleh Sakura, menaikkan alis kanannya. Dengan gugup Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sedetik kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya (Ojigi) dan berkata dengan nada menyesal "Gomenasai, Chef!".

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya tuhan! Lama sekali! Ini sudah jam 12 malam! Yang benar saja!" keluh Ino yang menguap lebar. Sedangkan Tenten dan Chouji sudah terkapar dengan dengkuran halus, dan bola-bola di hidung mereka. Iuh~...

"CKLEEK" suara pintu dapur terbuka. Sontak, semua mata terarah kepintu dapur. Tak terkecuali, Tenten dan Chouji yang sudah terbangun akibat `senggolan dahsyat` dari Ino. Terlihat satu, dua, empat, enam, tujuh? Yap, tujuh pria tampan, cool, dan keren yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sayu. Mengantuk, eh?

"Kalian kembali kekamar kalian masing-masing. Untuk yang belum dapat kesempatan membuat cake dan roti, besok siang pukul 13:00 datang kesini lagi." kata Sasori terkantuk-kantuk. Disebelahnya, tampak Neji, dan Deidara memapah Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang sudah terkapar duluan. Dengan gontai, para Sauchef itu, pergi meninggalkan para peserta yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Dasar!" desis Sora. Merekapun kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh?" tampaknya pemuda yang dipanggil Sauchef itu, terkejut? Entahlah...

"Gomenasai Chef!" kata Sakura sekali lagi, tanpa bergerak dari posisinya semula. Dan, sekarang, malah pria itu tampak sangat kebingungan.

"Err- Sa-Sakura." panggil Pria itu terbata-bata. 'Kenapa suaranya berbeda? Dan, Sakura? Bukannya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Pinky?' batin Sakura mulai berkecamuk. Dengan resah, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Chef?" tanya Sakura dengan nada keraguan yang sangat jelas didengar pemuda itu.

"A-aku, bu-bukan Chef.!" kata pria itu.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut, dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Pemuda itu melirik sebelah kirinya seakan meminta Sakura untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura yang sudah tidak mau ceroboh, lagi. Dengan segera mengikuti pandangan pria tadi.

Tampaklah, sesosok manusia bergender pria bermata _Onyx_ berwajah tampan diatas rata-rata, mempunyai rambut raven, dengan gaya, err- apa, ya? Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini, yang kita tahu rambut pria itu setengah basah, dan rambut khasnya yang sedang `tertidur`. Sakurapun, terkejut dan Shock? Yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa Chefnya, ada dua?" kata Sakura dengan wajah innocent. Kedua pria itu, sontak ber-sweatdrop ria. Sedetik kemudian, keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan

"Aku bukan Chef Sasuke. Aku Sauchef Sai. Dan, yang disebelahku ini, baru Chef yang `ASLI`. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya~ Jaa~" kata Sai dan berlalu.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menuntut atas pertangung jawaban Sakura dengan peristiwa yang terjadi didapur tadi.

"Gomenasai Chef!" kata Sakura sekali lagi, dan ber-ojigi kembali.

"Oke, aku maafkan. Ayo kembali kedapur!" kata Sasuke. Sebagai pembalasan kini Sasuke yang menarik lengan Sakura paksa.

**SKIP TIME**

**DI DAPUR**

"Loh? Kosong?" kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendengus keras. 'Dasar pemalas!' batin Sasuke merutuki ketujuh Sauchefnya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang penilaian untukmu!" kata Sasuke berjalan menuju meja hidangan Sakura. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dengan gugup dibelakang. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Sasuke segera mengambil roti karya Sakura, dan memakannya.

"Umh... roti buatanmu lumayan. Teksturnya lembut, dan- enak-" Sakura sempat berbinar saat mendengar kata`enak` dari Sasuke atas karyanya. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura berbinar, dengan cepat, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi, masih belum bisa menyamai Roti buatanku" kata Sasuke. Sombong, eh? Sakura tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke telah memberi dukungan Sakura untuk lebih maju. Setelah mencicipi roti buatan Sakura, Sasuke beralih pada cake Sakura.

"Eh? Apa yang kulihat ini? Semut?" kata Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah cakenya yang dikerubungi semut. Seketika senyum diwajah Sakura menghilang. Dengan takut, Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas, selain ngantuk, ia juga sedang malas marah-marah. Okelah, kalau begitu...

"Aku ingin tanya. Kau pasti menggunakan gula itu!" kata Sasuke menunjuk toples yang berisi dua kilogram gula. Sakura mengangguk jujur.

"Berapa sendok, kau masukkan gula kedalam Cakemu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err- sekitar dua gelas sedang." kata Sakura ragu.

"Ya, tuhan! Yang benar saja! Kau ingin membunuh para pelangganmu, gara-gara diabetes? Seharusnya kau hanya perlu memberinya satu gelas saja! Lagipula, itu biang gula! Kalau kau mau pakai dua gelas, kau pakai gula yang toplesnya berwarna kuning disebelah sana!" kata Sasuke, sambil menunjuk TOPLES DENGAN TUTUP BERWARNA KUNING.

"Baik, Cheff!" kata Sakura mengerti.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang bereskan ini semua. Dan ku tunggu kau diluar, kita bareng." kata Sasuke.

"Baik, Chef!" kata Sakura dengan gesit, Sakura membereskan alat-alatnya. Setelah selesai, Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke didepan dapur. Dan, merekapun berjalan bersama menuju kamar asrama mereka masing-masing. Haah,, hari yang melelahkan!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Just Ana g login, me, titik koma, and'z a.n, Kazuki Namikaze,**

**kitsune murasaki is a little monster, Miki Hyuga,**

**sasucakes hn, No nAmE P, cheseeappleberry,**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, yuuki aika uchiha males login.**

**yuuki aika uchiha males login: ** Makasih reviewnya… Ini udah Update! Review lagi?

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: ** Oh, ada kak Poetry yak? Review lagi, kak!

**Just Ana g login: **Maaf Chapter kemaren pendek! Ini udah dipanjangin kok. Review lagi~

**Me****: ** Maaf gak bisa Update kilat, tapi ini udah Update kok, Review lagi~

**titik koma: ** Ya, sudah, terserah aku mau panggil apa `kan? Gimana kalo, Tiko? #lempared Oke, dah Review lagi?

**and'z a.n****: ** Oh, kocak, ya? #gaksadar Makasih udah review, Review lagi?

**Kazuki Namikaze: ** Ini udah Update kak! Review lagi?

**kitsune murasaki is a little monster: **Makasih udah Review, ini udah dipanjangin, kok. Umm, ternyata dugaanmu salah! Sakura gak dimarahin~~~~ Yey…. #plokk Oke, review lagi?

**Cheseeappleberry****: ** aww, terima kasih telah dipuji #lempared Ini udah dipanjangin. Review, lagi?

**Miki Hyuga: ** Maaf, baru bisa Update sekarang. Soalnya aku sibuk #soksibuk #jdaak Oke, review lagi?

**sasucakes hn: ** Hn, terima kasih dukungannya dan reviewnya. Hn, Review lagi? #wabahHn #lempared

**No nAmE P****: ** Yang mana, mengecewakannya? Maaf deh kalo gitu. Rasanya aku kenal kamu, deh. Siapa, ya? Ya, sudahlah, Review Lagi?

**AKHIR KALIMAT,**

**MIND REVIEW?**

**Atau Review lagi?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bread, Love, and Cake © Mizuki Ai-chan 18

Inspirasi: **King Of Baking, **dan **Pasta**.

WARNING: OOC, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA.

AI MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…..

**Bread, Love, and Cake.**

Rated: T - Indonesian - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Drama.

Summary: "Pink, ambilkan cokelat!"/ "Ya chef!"/ "Pink, ambilkan adonan yang sudah jadi!"/ "Ya chef!"/ "Pink, ambilkan mayonaise itu!"/ "Ya chef!"/ "Pink, ambilkan keju yang di sana!"/ "Ya, chef!"/ "Pink, jadilah kekasihku!"/ "Y-... A-apa?"/

**DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

**BUT,**

**HAPPY READING! **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"**KAUU….!-**" Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Err- bukannya kesalahan 'TADI' dia yang buat? Lalu?

Sakura yang merasa diteriaki, mengangkat kepalanya dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Chef?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos. Hm, rupanya tokoh utama kita yang satu ini, belum memperhatikan wajah Chef **Kesayangannya** itu, dengan teliti.

**...**

"HAAAH... Aku benci! Aku benci!" seru Ino.

"Sabarlah, Ino." kata Lee, mencoba untuk menenangkan Ino, dari se-jam yang lalu, masih 'mencak-mencak', bak cacing kepanasan.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, dan kurang ajar!" seru Ino lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya... Kau sudah **Lima Belas** kali mengatakan itu!" kata Chouji.

…

"Ya, tuhan! Yang benar saja! Kau ingin membunuh para pelangganmu, gara-gara diabetes? Seharusnya kau hanya perlu memberinya satu gelas saja! Lagipula, itu biang gula! Kalau kau mau pakai dua gelas, kau pakai gula yang toplesnya berwarna kuning disebelah sana!" kata Sasuke, sambil menunjuk TOPLES DENGAN TUTUP BERWARNA KUNING.

"Baik, Cheff!" kata Sakura mengerti.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang bereskan ini semua. Dan ku tunggu kau diluar, kita bareng." kata Sasuke.

"Baik, Chef!" kata Sakura dengan gesit, Sakura membereskan alat-alatnya. Setelah selesai, Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke didepan dapur. Dan, merekapun berjalan bersama menuju kamar asrama mereka masing-masing. Haah,, hari yang melelahkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER V**

"**TOK TOK TOK TOK"**

"**TOK TOK TOK TOK"**

"TOK TOK TOK TOK" suara ketukan dipagi hari nan cerah ini membangunkan pemilik apartement UCIBA ini. "Sabar, woy!" seru seorang gadis yang masih didalam apartementnya, bergegas membukakan pintu. Sementara, sang pengetuk pintu beralih mengetuk-ketukan sepatu berhaknya ke lantai marmer koridor apartement itu.

"CEKLEK" terbukalah pintu apartement tersebut. Menampilkan seekor(?) manusia dengan penampilan sembraut dan apa adanya, layaknya manusia bangun dari 'Mati Sejenaknya'.

"Ada apa Ino? Pagi-pagi begini kau membangunkanku yang tidak berdosa ini." Kata sang gadis yang sepertinya belum bisa mengumpulkan nyawanya 100%. Oke, cukup berbicara sok bijak!

"Hello, Sakura! Sekarang jam SEPULUH pagi. Daaaaan aku mau, kau cowpat bersihkan badanmu sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, **dengan cepat**. Soalnya, setengah jam lagi ujian kedua akan dimulai!" kata Ino panjang lebar tinggi kelliling luas #WOY!. Oke, oke kembali ke Laptop.

"Oke oke, sabar dong! Masuk dulu. Aku mandi dulu." Kata Sakura yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

**28 MINUTES LATER**

(Reader: Sok inggris, loh!| Author: Biarin, penpik gue, kok! Suka-suka gue! Masalah buat lo? :p)

"Cepat, dong! Kita sudah telat! Tenten dan yang lainnya sudah nonton didapur!" oceh Ino sambil berjalan cepat.

"Sabar, dong! Kakiku hanya dua. Dapur juga, gak terlalu jauh, kok!" protes Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Lagian, siapa yang bilang kalau kakimu seribu, hah?" kata Ino. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan mem-BIMOLI-kan bibirnya.

**DAPUR UCIBA~~~~~~~~~**

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Ayo duduk disana!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk bergabung dengan Tenten dan lainnya. Lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya mengikuti instruksi dari Ino. "Hey, kalian lama sekali. Ngapain aja?" Tanya Tenten. "Sakuralah, biasa" kata Ino diikuti cengiran Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Chef yang sedang memberikan instruksi.

"Yah, begitulah instruksinya. Sama dengan ujian kemarin. Sekarang, silahkan dimulai" kata Sasuke selaku Chef. Setelah instruksi itu, semua peserta menempati meja adonan mereka masing-masing. Dan, para Sauchef dan Chef menduduki kursi juri. Sepersekian detik kedua mata _Onyx_ bersirobok dengan mata _Emerald_. Dengan canggung, Sakura memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chef UCIBA itu, yang tadi sempat bersirobok. Sedangkan, sang _Onyx_-Chef- menyeringai misterius. "Pinky girl" gumamnya.

**DI SUATU TEMPAT~~~~**

"Maaf, pak Presdir. Hari ini ada rapat penting yang akan diselenggarakan di Inuzuka Corp." kata seorang pegawai staff suatu perusahaan. Tunggu! Apa itu? Oh, itu tanda pengenal!

**Nama: Izumo Kotetsu.**

**Staff: Sekretaris Presdir.**

Oh, ternyata, pria ini adalah Sekretaris Presdir. Lantas siapa yang disana itu? Tidak ada tanda pengenal?

"Hm..." gumam pria tanpa tanda pengenal itu.

"Dan, ini adalah proposal yang anda minta kemarin. Silahkan, ditanda tangani, pak Presdir." kata Izumo hati-hati.

"Hm..." gumam 'presdir' itu, sekali lagi.

"Braak.,."

"Apa hanya ini, yang bisa kau lakukan? Aku tidak mau tanda tangan! Ini ide yang jelek. Seharusnya kau bisa membuat yang lebih baik!" kata Presdir itu dengan santai, tak peduli bahwa sang sekretaris hampir Jantungan, mendengar suara "Braak" tadi.

"Tapi, saya sudah berusaha." kata Izumo membela diri.

"Tapi, kenapa hasil kerjaanmu ini, sama saja dengan yang kemarin. Kalau kau menggunakan sebagian uang saham, pada ACARA yang ada di proposal ini, kita akan dapat kerugian yang besar. Cepat ganti!" kata Presdir itu, tidak sabaran.

"Tapi, anda belum lihat semuanya." Izumo tetap bersikeras. Presdir itu, hanya menghela nafas.

"Untuk apa? Cover, dan Halaman depannya saja sudah tidak menarik, apalagi isinya?" sindir sang Presdir.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak anda yang buat saja? Apa hanya itu yang bisa anda katakan?" habislah kesabaran Izumo.

"Tidak mau. Aku sibuk. Dan, aku tidak mau merubah style bicaraku." kata Presdir itu dengan santai. 'Cih, sok sibuk! Dan, ya tuhan! Dasar Presdir sok narsis, padahal **KAMSEUPAY**' batin Izumo jengkel.

"Tapi, setidaknya. Jangan datang terlambat." kata Izumo lagi.

"Tidak mau. Jalanan Macet." kata Presdir itu lagi. 'Dasar! Sudah sombong, sok sibuk, kamseupay, dan nanti apalagi?' Inner Izumo murka.

"Kenapa anda tidak berusaha untuk bangun pagi?" kata Izumo lagi.

"..." Presdir itu diam sejenak. 'Kena, kau!' seru Inner Izumo.

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau, aku bangun pagi. Bukan berasa aku yang normal. So, bangun pagi, bukanlah gayaku" kata Presdir itu. 'TIDAAAK! Ini lebih mengerikan! Kenapa ia jadi tambah narsis begini!' Inner Izumo shock akut.

"Aku mau ke UCIBA dulu. Selesaikan itu, sebelum aku kembali. Bye... Kotetsu..." kata Presdir itu, dan melenggang dengan santai.

"...Gezz,,, kau sengaja, ya pak Presdir!" seru Izumo. Eh? Ada apa ini?

**UCIBA LAGIIII… **

"Eh, gimana kabarmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. "Su-sudah membaik kok, Sa-sakura-chan." Kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Oh, syukurlah" gumam Sakura.

"Semalam, kau tidur jam berapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino. "Entahlah, aku tidak memperhatikannya." Jawab Sakura santai dan masih memperhatikan kelihaian Temari mengadon adonan rotinya. "Kau diantar Chef Sasuke sampai depan apartement, ya?" ucap Ino berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke Ino. Dengan ragu ia menjawab, "Iya. Tapi, hanya sampai depan Apartementku, kok. Beliau ngak masuk, karena sudah terlalu larut malam." Ino mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, seolah tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Apa? Hey! Aku, maksudku, pertanyaan itu hanya lelucon bodoh. Ta-tapi, kau betulan? Ja-jadi semalam memang kau diantar Chef?" kata Ino antara terkejut, antusias, dan tidak percaya. "Eeeeeh? Jadi, ka-kau hanya bercanda? O-oh, tak apalah. Kalau begitu, aku tadi sedang memberi tahumu." Jawab Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk aneh. "Hey, sudahlah. Kenapa kau jadi canggung begini?" Tanya Sakura. "Entahah, Sakura. Aku merasa ada firasat buruk, nanti." kata Ino. "Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino. "Yah, semoga saja." Gumam Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET… TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET"**

"Yak. Waktu habis, silahkan mundur tiga langkah dari meja kalian." Kata Sauchef Naruto.

Dengan berat hati, semua peserta meninggalkan 'Karya' mereka. Semua Sauchef mulai bergerak mendekati meja-meja para peserta untuk memberikan penilaian. Semua nampak serius.

"BRAAAK!" Semua kepala menoleh keasal suara. Dan, terlihat disana di depan pintu seorang pria berwajah imut memakai jas kantoran. Eh? Tunggu, dulu! Sepertinya aku mengenalinya… ah! Dia sang Presdir tadi!

"Yo!" seru sang presdir tadi. Semua makhluk di dapur masih tercengang melihat pria imut tersebut, tak terkecuali Author. #triplePLAKK

"Hey, hey, hey! Jangan terlalu canggung seperti itu. Aku tahu aku tampan." Kata Presdir itu. Seketika, makhluk hidup yang berada di ruangan itu _sweatdrop_. "Obito?" terdengar suara baritone sang Chef, yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Hey! Sobat! Apa kabar?" Tanya Obito kepada Sasuke. "Mau apa kau kesini? Itachi sedang di kantor." Kata Sasuke. Sedangkan mereka berbincang-bincang, yang lain kembali melakukan kegiatan semula.

"Tunggu. Aku kesini bukan untuk mencari `Si Keriput`. Aku hanya ingin mencicipi roti buatanmu." Kata Obito. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Pergilah, aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, kau sedang sibuk. Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Aku menemui Konan saja, lah." Kata Obito lalu beranjak pergi. Sasuke memperhatikan Obito yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba, Obito berhenti malangkah. Ia mematung. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, tampak penasaran apa yang dilihat Obito. Sayup-sayup, terdengar _"Cherry-chan"._ Dan, mata _Onyx_-pun melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm, cukup. Silahkan, Chef." Kata Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memberikan penilaian kepada semua peserta.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit besar kesayanganya. Pertama, ia akan menilai `Karya` buatan Aburame Shino.

"Hey, _Insect._ Apa, kabar?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Baik, Chef." Kata Shino. Ia berusaha senormal mungkin dihadapan Chef `garang` ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sasuke masih dalam tahap basa-basi-nya.

"A-aku membuat roti biasa. Dan, _Forest cake._" Jawab Shino.

"Uh! Kau mengambil tema hutan. Sangat menantang. Jadi, mari kita coba cakemu. Apakah sama menantangnya dengan tema yang kau pilih?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Glek!" susah payah Shino menelan ludahnya. Sasuke mulai memotong sebagian cake Shino. Dan,,,,

"Apa, ini?" gertak Sasuke. Semua manusia diruangan itu terkejut mendengar gertakan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"I-itu cake yang aku buat." Kata Shino yang kita semua yakin kalau dia sedang ketakutan.

"Ternyata, kau sama saja dengan gadis _blonde_ itu." Sasuke menunjuk Ino yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan penilaian peserta. Ino yang ditunjuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa mengelus pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan Ino.

Sasuke kembali menatap Shino. Dengan lantang ia berucap. **"KAU TIDAK LULUS."**

"HAAAH?" Tak ada yang menyangka, Shino akan se-OOC ini. "Ta-tapi, setidaknya. Berikan alasan, kenapa kau menyatakan bahwa aku tidak lulus." Kata Shino memperbaiki kata-katanya.

"Krim dari cake-mu. Terlalu tebal. Boleh ku bedah?" Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan Shino. Shino hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke dengan santai mengambil pisau pengoles krim. Lalu ia, menyingkirkan semua krim yang melekat di-cake Shino.

"Lihat. Betapa kecilnya cakemu itu." Kata Sasuke.

`PRANGG!` Selanjutnya ia melempar pisau pengoles krim tadi ke meja Shino. Shino hanya bisa terpaku. Pisau itu hanya berjarak **3 cm dari tangannya.**

.

.

.

Yang kedua, **Rock Lee.**

"Ehm. Hai, alis tebal. Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sasuke kembali berbasa-basi.

"Yosh, Chef! Dengan semangat masa muda yang membara, aku beritahukan bahwa aku dalam keadaan baik!" Kata Lee dengan wajah berbinar.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu, nanti kau akan merasakan perasaan yang menyesakkan." Kata Sasuke mengikuti permainan Lee. Lee hanya bisa mengangguk aneh, ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari sang Chef garang ini.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya, sekarang ia mulai serius. Tampak dari raut wajahnya yang kembali datar, tak ada emosi.

"A-aku membuat Roti Semangat Muda, dan C3! Cake Cinta-cinta~"Kata Lee bersemangat.

Sontak, seluruh manusia yang ada disana tertawa kecuali Sasuke, Lee, dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan lainnya.

"**BRAK!"**

**HENING…**

Sasuke mengambil sepotong roti Lee. Sebelum ia memasukkan kedalam mulutnya, ia memotong roti itu terlebih dahulu. Dan, tampak adonan roti yang belum sepenuhnya matang. "Apa ini? Belum matang?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Lee yang melihatnya, terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya. **"KAU TIDAK LULUS." **Kata Sasuke sekali lagi. "Astaga!" Lee melenguh pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berikutnya, Sabaku Temari.**

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan roti dan cake buatan temari. Temari hanya berharap agar ia tidak senasib dengan kedua rekannya tadi.

"Rotimu terlalu _simple_. Tapi, aku suka. Cake-mu tak terlalu buruk. Hm… Sepertinya, kau **LULUS.**" Kata Sasuke. Seolah tak percaya, Temari mengangakan mulutnya. "Hah? Ini, beneran Chef?" Tanya Temari tak percaya. "Aku tak akan mengulang kata-kataku." Jawab Sasuke. "Hah? Ya tuhan! Ini, sungguhan? Benarkah? Oh, ya ampun." Temari meloncat kegirangan, sedetik kemudian ia menoleh mendapati Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Temari hanya menyunggingkan senyum sejuta watt(?)-nya. "Mendokusai." Kata seseorang dari beberapa Sauchef, ia mendengus. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia menyunggingkan senyum bangganya. "Bagus, _Little Pineapple_" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah itu, Chouji Akimichi.**

"Cukup berbasa-basi. Sekarang, apa yang kau buat?" tanya Sasuke pada Chouji. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku membuat cake biasa, dan roti biasa. Tapi, rotinya aku buat agak sedikit berbeda. Kutambahkan daging didalamnya-"

**BRAAK...** Sasuke memukul ujung meja Chouji dengan sumpitnya. Suasana dapur **kembali** menjadi hening.

"Kau bodoh, atau tuli?" tanya Sasuke, kini salah satu sumpitnya beralih mengetuk-ketukan kening Chouji. Chouji meringis kesakitan.

"HAH? Kau **bodoh**, atau **tuli**?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi dengan penekanan pada kata yang bercetak tebal diatas(?). Merasa cukup, Sasuke menyudahi acara 'Mengetuk kening Chouji'. Ia sekarang beralih menatap semua peserta.

"Apa aku menyuruh kalian membuat roti isi?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya dingin, pandangannya tajam bak mata elang yang melihat mangsanya. Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Hening..

**BRAKK...** Sekali lagi.

"Jawab!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak, Chef." Jawab para peserta lantang. Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali menatap Chouji.

"**Kau tidak lulus.**" Kata Sasuke dingin. Chouji menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada drama disini." Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan meja Chouji.

Menyindir, eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selanjutnya, ****Ryuta Denji.**

"Ryuta Denji?" tampaknya, Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai Ryuta.

"Kau tahu, Chef" balas Ryuta dengan tegas. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Ryuta. 'Berani sekali dia menantangku.' Batin Sasuke. "Hn, apa yang kau buat?" tanya Sasuke seolah menghiraukan tatapan mengejek Ryuta kepadanya.

"Roti biasa sesuai permintaanmu, dan Cake _special_ untuk Sakura." Ryuta menyeringai saat mengucapkan nama Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tampak kaget mendengar nama Sakura disebutkan oleh pria licik didepannya ini. Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura dibangku penonton(?). Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tampang _Innocent_, sepertinya Sakura tak mendengar perkataan Ryuta tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dengan tampang datar, Sasuke mengambil roti buatan Ryuta. Sebelum memakannya, Sasuke menyempatkan untuk mencium aroma roti tersebut, 'Harum' batin Sasuke. Dengan agak ragu, Sasuke akhirnya memakan roti itu. Pelan, menghayati, merasakan. 'Teksturnya lembut, mudah ditelan, roti ini...-Sama seperti roti buatan Pinky' batin Sasuke mulai berkecamuk.

"Bagaimana, Chef?" tanya/kejut Ryuta. Sasuke yang diganggu konsentrasinya langsung mendengus kesal.

"Hn. Sekarang Cake-nya" kata Sasuke menghiraukan Ryuta. Sedangkan Ryuta memberikan sepiring kecil berisi sepotong cake-nya. Sasuke sekali lagi dibuat terkejut, 'Siapa dia, sebenarnya?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil sendoknya, dan mencoba cake buatan Ryuta tersebut. 'Pas' batin Sasuke. Dengan agak kaku, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ryuta datar.

"Aku **benci** mengatakannya. **Tapi kau lulus**." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Ryuta yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Sasuke, volume suaranya kecil. "Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupmu." Kata Ryuta. Padahal volume suara Sasuke adalah yang terkecil dan, jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi kenapa? Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat itu, harus berfikir keras. Tak lama dari kejadian singkat itu, Sasuke meninggalkan meja Ryuta. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, ia melirik sekilas. Ryuta sedang mengacungkan jempol kanannya dengan senyum tipis kearah Sakura. Dan dibalas anggukan disertai senyum lebar, dan kedua jempol Sakura yang terangkat. **"Cih."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayuri Otoya**

"**Kau tidak lulus.**"

"Haah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sora Kotoya**

"**Tidak lulus.**"

"Kami- samaaa."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Baiklah, kalian yang ada disini mohon keluar semua. Kecuali Pink, Blonde, Cepol, dan Hyuga. Tak terkecuali para Sauchef." Kata Sasuke. Sontak semua yang ada didapur tersebut pergi keluar, kecuali Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Sakura dan yang lainnya yang merasa terpanggil, mendekati Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke menatap keempat perempuan dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Ini sudah kuputuskan. Tak ada yang bisa merubahnya. **Kalian berempat tidak lulus**." Kata Sasuke masih berwajah datar, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"A-apa apaan? Jangan seenakmu saja. Kau fikir, itu semua semudah membalikkan telapak tangan hah?" Ino mulai emosi dengan wajah datar Sasuke.

"Berhenti bersikap layaknya raja! Apa alasanmu menyatakan kami berempat tidak lulus?" Tenten mulai naik pitam. Sedangkan Hinata berkata dengan nada –berusaha- keras. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu Chef!" kata Hinata. Dilain sisi, Sakura hanya terdiam dan menatap lantai marmer dapur dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa harus kujelaskan berulang kali? Kalian tidak layak. Atau bisa disebut, belum layak." Kata Sasuke dingin, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dan khusus kalian bertiga, kalian akan dibimbing dengan Sauchef disini. Ino Yamanaka, kau akan dibimbing Sauchef Sai. Tenten, dibimbing oleh Sauchef Neji. Dan kau Hinata Hyuga. Kau akan dibimbing Sauchef Naruto." Sambung Sasuke.

"Hey! Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Sakura tidak diberi bimbingan?" Ino kembali bersuara.

"Iya, kenapa Sakura-senpai tidak diberi bimbingan seperti kami?" Hinata menambahi.

"Bersikaplah dengan adil!" kata Tenten bergerak selangkah dari tempatnya.

"Iya, Sakura-senpai kan-"

"Cukup Hinata." Sakura mulai bersuara. Hinata terdiam mendengar Sakura bersuara.

"Untuk apa diberi bimbingan? Bukankah dia sudah pintar?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya kembali dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melu-" lagi, ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Sudahlah Hinata." Suara Sakura mulai melembut dari yang tadi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke lalu meninggalkan keempat perempuan itu didapur**nya**. Ino yang melihat Sasuke ingin meninggalkan dapur, ingin mengejar Sasuke tapi Sakura menahan lengannya. Dan saat Ino berbalik, dengan tiba-tiba, Sakura memeluk Ino dan menumpahkan air matanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Hiks, Inooo... Tenten, Hinataaa.. Huwaaaa.." dan, keempat perempuan tersebut menangis didalam dapur Uciba itu. Semua tahu kalau Sakura merelakan beasiswanya ke _Negeri Paman Sam_ hanya untuk cita-citanya menjadi Chef roti terkenal, dan _bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu._ _**Jadi sekarang, salahkah Sakura?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin akan melakukan hal itu, Sakura?" tanya Tenten dengan ragu. Ia menyerahkan tisu basah kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Yah, begitulah, aku akan menemui Chef Sasuke." Kata Sakura kemudian. Ia mengelap air matanya dan setelah itu membuang ingusnya ke _Wastafel_ dikamar mandi.

"Hm, kami nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _Gomenne_, Sakura." Tambah Ino.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian sudah menenagkanku. Artinya kalian sudah membantuku." Kata Sakura menimali Ino. Sedangkan Hinata mentap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu.

"Tenang senpai. Kami selalu mendoakanmu hal-hal yang baik." Kata Hinata.

"Iya, _arigato _Hinata. Sekarang, cepat kalian pergi kekamar kalian masing-masing." Kata Sakura bermaksud mengusir ketiga temannya itu.

"Sakura, entah kenapa aku berfikir bahwa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Kata Ino, masih enggan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bertekad bulat. Kalian tenang saja, aku **tidak apa-apa**." Kata Sakura, suaranya bernada ceria kembali. Tenten yang melihat Sakura tersenyum merasa lega, tapi tidak untuk Ino. Ia masih merasa cemas pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu, tapi ingat! Jangan pulang larut malam!" kata Ino lagi.

"Err- aku tidak jamin. Ya sudah, cepat kembali ke apartement kalian." Kata Sakura, kini ia sudah berada diluar kamar mandi. Dengan berat hati, Ino dan yang lainnya meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan ketiga temannya itu, setelah mereka berbelok, Sakurapun berbalik dan menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ceklek" pintu dapur terbuka perlahan, dibuka oleh Sakura. Sakura melangkah perlahan memasuki dapur.

"Tuk, tuk, tuk." Suara ketukan sepatu Sakura pada lantai marmer dapur.

"Siapa?" suara baritone itu terdengar jelas. Sakura mengenali suara itu. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura mengikuti arah asal suara baritone itu.

"Chef." Kata Sakura melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini kesini?" tanya Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sakura berlutut dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut, walau Sakura tidak melihatnya.

"Chef, kumohon. Jadikan aku muridmu." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak berfikir.

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan itu tidak bisa diubah." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak Chef. Semua orang bisa berubah. Jadi, aku mohon Chef." Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, yang pasti sekarang ia sedang memeluk kaki Sasuke.

"Hey, apa apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke, ia sedikit merasa 'aneh'.

"Tidak, sebelum Chef menjadikanku sebagai muridmu." Kata Sakura, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kaki Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tidaaaaakk." Sakura mulai memberatkan badannya saat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar dapur. Demi apapun, ini adalah kejadian langka.

'Kuat sekali Chef ini. Aku dibawanyaaa. Ini sudah tiga meter dari tempat tadi. Kami-sama, tolong aku.' Batin Sakura. Ia tampak terseret Sasuke yang sedang berusaha keluar dari dapur.

**Tap.. **berhenti. Sasuke berhenti, kelelahan. Sakura yang melihat keringat yang mengucur dari dahi Sang Chef, tampak kasihan. Dan Sakura lengah.

**Syuut.. **Lepas. Sasuke lepas, jarak mereka sekitar dua meter.

"Chef, kumohon." Kata Sakura, ia berdiri dan mulai mendekat. "Tidak." Kata Sasuke mundur.

"Baiklah, aku akan disini sampai kau mau menjadikanku sebagai muridmu." Kata Sakura.

"Terserah padamu." Kata Sasuke dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan dapur. Sakura yang ditinggal mendengus kesal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Dan, dapat! Sakurapun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu ruangan fermentasi dapur. Sakurapun duduk disudut itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tekukan lututnya. Tak berapa lama, Sakurapun tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan baju Sauchefnya memasuki dapur bermaksud mengecek dan mematikan lampu dapur. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dapur. Matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna pink disudut dekat pintu ruangan fermentasi. Dengan perlahan, Sauchef tersebut yang diketahui bernama Sasori mendekati sesuatu yang berwarna pink itu.

Dan, Sasori dibuat terkejut dengan Sakura. "Pink?" gumam Sasori. Sedetik kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Dan, tak berapa lama ia datang kembali dan membawa sebuah selimut tebal yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Dengan perlahan Sasori menyandarkan punggung Sakura ke dinding dibelakangnya. Setelah itu, Sasori meluruskan kaki Sakura dengan perlahan. Lalu terakhir Sasori menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut yang ia bawa tadi. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi dari sana, Sasori sempat mengelus kepala Sakura dan berucap, "Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa." Dan, Sasoripun meninggalkan dapur dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, bangun. Bangun." Suara seseorang yang terkesan nge-bass memenuhi gendang telinga Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar suara itu, berusaha membuka matanya perlahan.

**Pik. ** Dan disanalah kedelapan Sauchef ditambah satu astiten mereka, Hidan. Sakura belum bergerak dari tempatnya semula masih berusaha memahami suasana. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah kain. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sakura melihat apa yang ada ditangannya.

Ujung selimut. Otak Sakura bereaksi keras. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Sakura berdiri. Semua yang ada disitu tampak kaget, karena gerakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa bergerak tiba-tiba? Kami kaget, tahu!" suara cempreng dari seorang Perempuan yang merupakan Sauchef perempuan satu-satunya disini berkoar. Sakura sontak berbalik dan menatap Sauchef baru itu yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Sakurapun ber-_ojigi_ kepada semua.

"_Gomenne_, Sauchef." Kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. "Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" suara Hidan sekarang. Ia tampak menyerahkan air minum putih kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima minum itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku ingin jadi murid Chef Sasuke." Kata Sakura tegas, tekadnya sudah bulat. Naruto yang melihat Sakura bersemangat hanya tersenyum tipis. 'Masih sama, rupanya.' Batin Naruto.

"Waah, kau hebat sekali. Kau bermalam disini?" tanya Deidara, sekarang mereka tengah duduk di sofa yang ada didapur itu.

"Iya, aku sudah bertekad akan berusaha menjadi murid Chef." Kata Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa menjadi muridnya." Kata Sauchef berambut nanas.

"Kau akan ditantang dia sampai kau menyerah." Lanjut Sauchef Shikamaru.

"Hm? Menyerah ya? Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Kata Sakura, pandangannya berubah menjadi sayu.

**Puk.** Tepukan dikepala Sakura membuat Sakura kaget. Yang lainpun kaget akan reaksi sang penepuk kepala Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan yang menepuk kepalanya adalah Sauchef **Naruto, bukan **Sauchef** Shikamaru**. Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa." Entah kenapa Sakura merasa _de javu_. Disisi lain, Sang Sauchef berambut merah hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Sakura. Sakura tampak menangkap senyuman itu dari sudut matanya. "Sudah. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke apartementmu dan mandi dulu. Setelah itu kau kembali lagi kesini." Kata Deidara menasihati.

"Tidak, Sauchef. Aku akan disini sampai Chef Sasuke datang. Kalau aku tidak ada disini saat Chef Sasuke datang, aku disangka mempermainkannya, dan tidak menghargainya. Selain itu, usahaku tadi malam menginap disini untuk meyakinkan Chef Sasuke, akan sia-sia." Jelas Sakura. Selimut yang dia lipat sedari tadi, sudah selesai. Deidara hanya melongo menatap Sakura, sebaris kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Oke, kalau begitu." Tambah Deidara.

"Ceklek." Semua kepala menoleh kearah pintu dapur yang terbuka. Dan disanalah Chef tersayang kita. Astaga! Demi apapun! Chef Sasuke tampan sekali dengan topi Chefnya itu. Aaaaaaaaaaa, aku bisa tepar mimisan kalo begini #woy (Reader: cepetan diskip. Gua juga mau mimisan nih!). Ehem, Kembali ke laptop.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke, dia sekarang tepat berada didepan meja adonan. Matanya menatap Sakura. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah memegang kedua sumpitnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku akan disini sampai kau mau menjadikanku muridmu." Sakura berkata dengan lantang. Sontak semuanya berdiri dari duduknya. Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke.

**Slow motion mode: ON**

Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berfikir bahwa, Sakura akan menerjangnya, dan ia sendiripun bingung akan melakukan apa. Sedangkan Sauchef, dan yang lainnya tercengang atau lebih tepatnya melongo melihat tindakan Sakura. Sakura menambah kecepatannya masih dengan gerakan Slow motion. Daaaaan,

**Bruuk...**

**Slow motion mode: OFF**

**Bruuk... **tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata analisa semua manusia didalam dapur itu salah total.

Buktinya? Buktinya, sekarang Sakura bukan sedang menduduki Sasuke. Bukan juga memeluk Sasuke. **Tapi, Sakura kembali berlutut didepan Sasuke.**

"Aku mohon, Chef." Kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke masih terbengong, masih mencerna kejadian tadi. Jantungnya hampir copot akibat analisanya yang mengira Sakura akan menerjangnya. Badannya kaku, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Begitupun yang lainnya, mulut mereka masih tutup-buka bak ikan koi yang kelaparan. Sedetik kemudian, suasana kembali seperti semula. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

"Bangun." Perintah Sasuke tegas. Masih memegang kedua sumpitnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjadikanku sebagai muridmu." Sakura masih bersi keras.

"Jadi, kau sudah tak berminat menjadi muridku?" tanya Sasuke kembali, ia mulai menaikkan sudut bibirnya, walau tak terlalu jelas.

"Tidak. Aku masih-" Sakura mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dengan sigap Sakura bangun dari sikap berlututnya, dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menaikkan alis kanannya pura-pura tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Ja-jadi Chef..." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Hn, mandi dan ambil seragammu di loker nomor 10." Kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Chef, _Arigato gozaimasu._" Kata Sakura dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang dipeluk tak membalas, tak menolak, dan tak terkejut. '_Sudah kuduga. Kau masih sama seperti dulu._' Batin Sasuke. Sauchef yang lain hanya tersenyum sayu.

"Eh, Gomenne Chef" Sakura yang baru saja sadar dari kelakuannya cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, sana ganti." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Chef." Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan dapur ia sempat tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kearah para Sauchef, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari mereka. Setelah Sakura keluar dari dapur, suasana kembali berbeda.

"Cepat ambil posisi kalian!" perintah Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Ya, Chef!" jawab semua Sauchef disana, dan mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Hari ini, kita akan membuat 35 Rainbow cake, 20 Chocolate ice cake, dan pesanan Cake pernikahan setinggi 50 centimeter dengan konsep yang sudah kujelaskan kemarin lusa." Kata Sasuke memerintah dengan suara tegas.

"Kerjakan!" sambung Sasuke.

"Baik, Chef!" jawab semuanya tampak bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melihat penampilannya dari pantulan kaca. Baju koki biasa, celemek hitam melilit di pinggangnya, ikat leher berwarna hitam berbeda dengan yang dipakai lainnya. Ikat leher yang dipakai para Sauchef berwarna biru, dan yang dipakai Chef berwarna merah.

Sakura mengambil ikat kepalanya yang sudah menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun ini, _pemberian seseorang yang berarti baginya._ Sakurapun mengikat ikat kepalanya yang berwarna putih tersebut dikepalanya. Dan, jadilah. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yosh! Berjuanglah Sakura! Kau pasti bisa!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia bergegas menuju kearah dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chef, aku harus ngapain?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berada didapur.

"Kau bantu Hidan menyiapkan kebutuhan yang lain." Kata Sasuke sibuk menata krim yang sudah setengah jadi.

"Baik, Chef." Dengan sigap, Sakura menempati disebelah Hidan.

"Hidan, ambil Mayonaise nya." Perintah Sasori.

"Baik Sauchef." Jawab Hidan dan segera mengambil Mayonaisenya. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hey, pink! Jangan diam saja! Bantu yang lain!" bentak Shikamaru. Sakura terkesiap dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Baik, Sauchef!" jawab Sakura, berusaha tenang.

"Pink, antarkan adonan ini ke Sasori." Kata Deidara. Deidara tampak kelelahan.

"Baik, Sauchef." Dengan cepat Sakura membawa adonan didalam baskom stainless ke tempat Sasori.

"Ini, Sauchef." Kata Sakura sambil meletakan baskom berisi adonan cake itu.

"Thanks" jawab Sasori, keringat meluncur dari dahinya. Sakura yang melihat keringat Sasori, reflek mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat Sasori.

"Thanks." Kata Sasori setelah itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Pink, Cokelatnya!"

"Baik, Sauchef!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kerja bagus!"** kata Sasuke kepada manusia yang berada didapur tersebut.

"Baiklah, istirahat satu jam." Lanjutnya, sambil melepaskan topi Chefnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari dapur menuju lemari loker.

"Kau pink. Kemari." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan mendekati Sasuke. "Ada apa, Chef?" tanya Sakura, dia berfikir tidak ada kesalahankah ia waktu membantu tadi?

"Kau belum siap didapur. Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Dan, sudah kuputuskan. Hari kerjamu adalah hari Jum'at dan Sabtu. Bersama teman-temanmu yang lulus lainnya. Dan, kau akan kulatih dihari itu juga." Jelas Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Arigato, Chef." Katanya.

**Puk.. **tepukan lagi. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa _tiga kali _ia diberi tepukan dikepalanya dengan _rasa_ yang sama. Tapi, Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Hanya menepuk kepalanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. '_Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa._' Batin Sasuke.

"Sudah, istirahatlah. Temui teman-temanmu dan ucapkan salam perpisahan." Kata Sasuke dan menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari keluar dapur menuju luar UCIBA...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bread, Love, and Cake**

**Is**

**To be continue...**

**AN/: **hai, Ai kembali. Maaf, sudah lama tak melanjutkan fanfict ini. Maaf, Ai Hiatus berkepanjangan. (_ _")

Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu lama. (╥﹏╥)

Do'akan aku lulus dan dapat nilai yang bagus ya, agar aku bisa melanjutkan Fanfict lainnya. #niatTerselubung(?)

Oke, balas Review dulu~~

**[No Name]: **Makasih udah review yaaa.. Makasih juga pujiannya #blush *woy!* Aaaa, chapter ini udah aku usahain panjang kayak chapter 1. Dan, berhasil! Chapter ini 13 halaman! *tari pom-pom* lebih panjang dari chapter 1, yang Cuma 9 halaman Review lagi? ^-^

**FSK: **hehehe, makasih yah pujiannya. Maaf chapter kemarin pendek-pendek. (ˇ˛ˇ") chapter ini udah aku panjangin, kok! Tenang ajaa! Oke, review lagi? ^-^

**CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan: **Maaf membuatmu menunggu. m(_ _")m aku nggak bisa update kilat/tepat waktu, maaf yaaa. Maaf. Makasih udah review. Review, lagi? ^-^

**Lucy Uchino: ** makasih udah sukain fict ini. ^^' dan, Maaf membuatmu menunggu. m(_ _")m aku nggak bisa update kilat/tepat waktu, maaf yaaa. Maaf. Makasih udah review. Review, lagi? ^-^

**Uchiha Annisuke ELF: **Ini udah update. ^^ makasih udah review. Review lagi? ^^'

**Sakura Sekar:** Ini udah update. ^^ makasih udah review. Review lagi? ^^'

**sasucakes hn:** hn, hn, hn. Makasih udah review. Review lagi? ^_^'

**B-Rabbit Lacie: ** Makasih udah review. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. m(_ _")m aku nggak bisa update kilat/tepat waktu, maaf yaaa. Review lagi? ^^' Aku juga pengen cubit pipi Sakuuu.. *digampar Sasuke*

**Kitsune murasaki ingin mati: **eh? Kau nungguin kuisnya, bukan fanfictnya? :3 #pundung Tapi, makasih yaah udah review. ^^ Review lagiiii... Maaf chapter ini kagak ada kuisnyee.. (_ _')

**cherysakusasu:** Maaf nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi, ini udah update kok. Makasih udah review, yaa. Review lagi? ^^

**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali: **Rere, tak ada nama yang lebih panjang lagi, kaaah? Seperti **WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali Kesasar Di Antartika**? #digamparRere Makasih yo, udah suka dan review. Ini update! Review lagi? :D

**Just Ana: **Hahaha, iya kak. Seperti ada niatan terselubung, nih. :D Makasih udah review kak. Review lagi? ^_^

**Chesee-chan: **Makasih udah review :D dan ini udah update. Revie, lagi? ^^

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa: **Makasih udah review. (^_^)d maaf, nggak bisa update kilat. (_ _") tapi masih maukah kau mereview fict ini lagi? p(´⌒` )q

**Fiyui-chan: **maaf nggak bisa update kilat. maaf, yaaah. Tapi, ini sudah aku panjangin, kok. :D Makasih udah Review. Review lagi?

**[No Name 2]: **Hehehehe, iya kasihan ya. Sasu jahaat. #plakk ini udah update. ^^ review, lagi? ^^

**Chini VAN: **Makasih udah review, dan pujiannya. **#malu**-maluin #bletak ini udah di update. ^^d Review lagi? ^^'

**Dark Miki-Mizu: **Hahahaha, iya. Nggak tau tuh, Saku. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu malam, jadi nggak bisa bedain Sai dan Sasuke. #nyengir Makasih ya, udah pengertian(?), dan udah review. Review lagi? ^^d

**me**: Maaf membuatmu menunggu. m(_ _")m aku nggak bisa update kilat/tepat waktu, maaf yaaa. Maaf. Makasih udah review. Review, lagi? ^-^

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: ** Hahahaha, iya nih kak. Sepertinya Sasu punya niatan terselubung(?). ^^ daaan, Makasih udah review kak. Review, lagi? ^-^

**Special Thanks:**

[No Name], FSK,** CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan**, **Lucy Uchino**,** Uchiha Annisuke ELF**, Sakura Sekar,sasucakes hn, B-Rabbit Lacie, Kitsune murasaki ingin mati, **cherysakusasu**, **WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**, **Just Ana**, **Chesee-chan**, **Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**, **Fiyui-chan**

**Hey, would you like to review my fanfict?**

**Mind Review?**

**Review please! (ʃƪ^v^)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bread, Love, and Cake © Mizuki Ai-chan 18

Inspirasi: **King Of Baking, **dan **Pasta**.

WARNING: OOC, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. TIDAK TERIMA PENG-COPAS, PENCURI, PENJIPLAK, PLAGIAT, DAN FLAME! Tapi, kalo masih ada, Flame artinya **Ngajak ribut. Ngajak ribut? Ayok! Gua ladenin. **

**Dan **Mungkin, di Chapter ini agak membosankan. Tapi,

**THIS IS IT**

AI-CHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…..

**Bread, Love, and Cake**

Rated: T - Indonesian - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Drama.

Summary: "Pink, ambilkan cokelat!"/ "Ya chef!"/ "Pink, ambilkan adonan yang sudah jadi!"/ "Ya chef!"/ "Pink, ambilkan mayonaise itu!"/ "Ya chef!"/ "Pink, ambilkan keju yang di sana!"/ "Ya, chef!"/ "Pink, jadilah kekasihku!"/ "Y-... A-apa?"/

**DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

**BUT,**

**HAPPY READING! **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**"Braak.,."**

"Apa hanya ini, yang bisa kau lakukan? Aku tidak mau tanda tangan! Ini ide yang jelek. Seharusnya kau bisa membuat yang lebih baik!" kata Presdir itu dengan santai, tak peduli bahwa sang sekretaris hampir Jantungan, mendengar suara "Braak" tadi.

"Tapi, saya sudah berusaha." kata Izumo membela diri.

"Tapi, kenapa hasil kerjaanmu ini, sama saja dengan yang kemarin. Kalau kau menggunakan sebagian uang saham, pada ACARA yang ada di proposal ini, kita akan dapat kerugian yang besar. Cepat ganti!" kata Presdir itu, tidak sabaran.

"Tapi, anda belum lihat semuanya." Izumo tetap bersikeras. Presdir itu, hanya menghela nafas.

"Untuk apa? Cover, dan Halaman depannya saja sudah tidak menarik, apalagi isinya?" sindir sang Presdir.

**.**

"Lihat. Betapa kecilnya cakemu itu." Kata Sasuke.

`PRANGG!` Selanjutnya ia melempar pisau pengoles krim tadi ke meja Shino. Shino hanya bisa terpaku. Pisau itu hanya berjarak **3 cm dari tangannya.**

**.**

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Sasuke, volume suaranya kecil. "Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupmu." Kata Ryuta.

**.**

"Hiks, Inooo... Tenten, Hinataaa.. Huwaaaa.." dan, keempat perempuan tersebut menangis didalam dapur Uciba itu. Semua tahu kalau Sakura merelakan beasiswanya ke _Negeri Paman Sam_ hanya untuk cita-citanya menjadi Chef roti terkenal, dan _bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu._ _**Jadi sekarang, salahkah Sakura?**_

**.**

"Tidak Chef. Semua orang bisa berubah. Jadi, aku mohon Chef." Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, yang pasti sekarang ia sedang memeluk kaki Sasuke.

"Hey, apa apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke, ia sedikit merasa 'aneh'.

"Tidak, sebelum Chef menjadikanku sebagai muridmu." Kata Sakura, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kaki Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tidaaaaakk." Sakura mulai memberatkan badannya saat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar dapur. Demi apapun, ini adalah kejadian langka.

'Kuat sekali Chef ini. Aku dibawanyaaa. Ini sudah tiga meter dari tempat tadi. Kami-sama, tolong aku.' Batin Sakura. Ia tampak terseret Sasuke yang sedang berusaha keluar dari dapur.

**Tap.. **berhenti. Sasuke berhenti, kelelahan. Sakura yang melihat keringat yang mengucur dari dahi Sang Chef, tampak kasihan. Dan Sakura lengah.

**Syuut.. **Lepas. Sasuke lepas, jarak mereka sekitar dua meter.

"Chef, kumohon." Kata Sakura, ia berdiri dan mulai mendekat. "Tidak." Kata Sasuke mundur.

"_Baiklah, aku akan disini sampai kau mau menjadikanku sebagai muridmu." Kata Sakura._

**.**

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa menjadi muridnya." Kata Sauchef berambut nanas.

"Kau akan ditantang dia sampai kau menyerah." Lanjut Sauchef Shikamaru.

"Hm? Menyerah ya? Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Kata Sakura, pandangannya berubah menjadi sayu.

**.**

**Slow motion mode: ON**

Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berfikir bahwa, Sakura akan menerjangnya, dan ia sendiripun bingung akan melakukan apa. Sedangkan Sauchef, dan yang lainnya tercengang atau lebih tepatnya melongo melihat tindakan Sakura. Sakura menambah kecepatannya masih dengan gerakan Slow motion. Daaaaan,

**Bruuk...**

**Slow motion mode: OFF**

**.**

"Kau belum siap didapur. Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Dan, sudah kuputuskan. Hari kerjamu adalah hari Jum'at dan Sabtu. Bersama teman-temanmu yang lulus lainnya. Dan, kau akan kulatih dihari itu juga." Jelas Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Arigato, Chef." Katanya.

**Puk.. **tepukan lagi. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa _tiga kali _ia diberi tepukan dikepalanya dengan _rasa_ yang sama. Tapi, Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Hanya menepuk kepalanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. '_Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa._' Batin Sasuke.

"Sudah, istirahatlah. Temui teman-temanmu dan ucapkan salam perpisahan." Kata Sasuke dan menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari keluar dapur menuju luar UCIBA...

**.**

**.****.**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

**Bread, Love, and Cake**

**Chapter VI**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**.****.**

**.**

**Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...** Suara detukan sepatu Sakura pada lantai UCIBA yang terbuat dari marmer.

**Tap. **Berhenti. Sakura berhenti melangkah. Disana ada ketiga teman angkatannya, bersama dengan koper mereka menghadap Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil salah satu dari ketiga temannya itu, Ino. Sakura perlahan mendekat, jalan, jalan, jalan, dan berlari. Behenti lagi. Cukup, bermain K-drama! Kembali, keceritaa! #FictIkutdemamK-dramaAuthor #bletaak.

**Kembali ke laptop.**

"Kau berhasil, Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura kagum. Sakura hanya nyengir dan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau hebat, Saku. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Si Mulut Pedas itu?" Tenten mulai bersuara. Tenten memandang Sakura dengan wajah kagum, dan tidak percaya.

"Ah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Mungkin, hanya sedikit memohon dengannya. Ahahahaha." Kata Sakura diiringi tawa garingnya.

"_Se-senpai_." Panggil Hinata, ia menatap Seragam Sakura dengan kagum.

"Ya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura, Sakura agak merasa aneh melihat tatapan memuja Hinata.

"Se-seragam mu, bagus sekali. Kyaaaa, _Sugoii~_" kata Hinata. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Ehehehe, _arigato_. Kalian berjuang, yaa!" kata Sakura menyemangati ketiga temannya.

"Yosh!" kata ketiga temannya dengan semangat.

"Hey, cepatlah. Sampai kapan kalian akan disana." Teriak seseorang didalam mobil Uciba. Keempat sekawan itu menengokkan kepalanya, dan ternyata yang sedang berkoar adalah Sauchef Neji. "Ah, iya Sakura. Sampai ketemu lagi, yaa. Aku akan sering mengimailmu, oke. Jangan bersedih. Masih ada yang lain disini. Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Ino, tampak ia menahan air matanya.

"Ahaha, iya Ino. Aku mengerti. Jangan menangis, nanti make-up mu luntur." Tawa Sakura, tampak ia juga berusaha keras tidak menangis seperti tadi malam. Lalu ia memeluk Ino. Ino membalas pelukan dari sahabat kecilnya ini. Menahan air mata yang sudah diujung tanduk-?-

"Sakura. E-mail aku ya, kalau sampai Chef itu menyiksamu. Aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang rusuk Chef itu." Kata Tenten, memeluk Sakura setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sakura.

"Hahaha, iya Tenten. Aku akan mengabarimu." Kata Sakura membalas pelukan Tenten.

"_Senpai_, ya-yang sabar yaa. Hiks," Hinata tak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Tenten, dan beralih pada Hinata. Sakura menepuk kepala Hinata yang tingginya hanya sejengkal lebih rendah dari tinggi Sakura.

"_Arigato, kouhai._" Kata Sakura, berusaha tersenyum. Hinata mendongak menatap Sakura. Sedetik kemudian mulailah adegan _**Teletubies berpelukaaaan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku salut sama si Pink itu." Kata Sauchef dengan rambut blonde-nya. Deidara. Dia menatap ramennya yang menggiurkan tetapi masih panas.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Deidara. Anak itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Semangatnya luar biasa." Kata Shikamaru, ia memakan mie ramennya kembali tanpa meniup ramen panas itu. Membuat Deidara dan Hidan menelan ludahnya takjub.

"Iya, bisanya dia menginap didapur." Kata Hidan, mengaduk mie ramennya, yang sudah _normal_.

"Oh, ia. Kau yang ditugaskan Chef untuk memeriksa dapur, kan Sasori?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasori yang sedang memakan mie ramennya.

"Mmmm, slurp." Sasori menyudahi acara makannya sejenak, menatap senior _dua angkatannya itu_.

"Iya, aku melihat si Pink itu tertidur. Karena tak tega membangunkannya, aku membiarkannya. Tidurnya pulas, sekali." Kata Sasori, dengan nada antusias. Setelah itu, ia kembali memakan mie ramennya. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan dilakukan Chef pada ketiga manusia yang lulus itu, ya?" Deidara tampak menerawang, ia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruang makan Sauchef itu.

"Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Chef." Jawab Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang benar saja, kemarin itu apa benar _Cherry-chan_? Ah, ta-tak mungkin." Gumam Seseorang berjas hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi bos-nya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan memutar kursi kerjanya.

"Presdir." Seseorang memanggilnya kembali. Izumo, ia membawa sebuah keranjang?

"Ada apa?" tanya Obito sang presdir itu. Dengan malas, Obito menoleh kearah sekertarisnya.

"Ini, yang anda minta." Kata Izumo memberikan sekeranjang berisi permen dan cokelat.

"Hm, _Arigato_. Pergilah." Kata Obito lalu mengambil sebuah permen lolipop sedang, dan membuka bungkusnya. Ia mengambil beberapa permen dan cokelat lagi, dan mengantungi di saku jasnya. 'Buat persediaan' batinnya kemudian.

"Baik, presdir." Kata Izumo dan pergi dari ruangan presdirnya itu.

"Setidaknya, permen bisa meredakan stress." Kata Obito dan mengemut permen lolipopnya, dan kembali bersender ke kursi kerjanya.

**.**

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian sudah ditunggu. Sana, pergilah. Jangan membuat Sauchef Neji marah." Kata Sakura, dengan berat hati melepaskan _Pelukan Teletubies_ mereka.

"Oke, baik-baik ya Sakura." Kata Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Yap." Kata Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mrlambaikan tangannya ketika Ino dan yang lainnya sudah berada didalam mobil UCIBA tersebut. Ino, Tenten, Hinata membalsnya dengan lambaian tangan juga.

**Brumm.. **mobil UCIBA pun pergi meninggalkan UCIBA..

"Hm, istirahat ya?" Sakura pun berbalik menuju dapur kembali.

**.**

"Chef, tunggu!" suara cempreng dari salah satu Sauchef berkoar. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil, hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang-ke asal suara.

"Chef." Panggil Sauchef wanita satu-satunya di UCIBA itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita yang sudah berada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau ada waktu? Mau makan siang denganku?" tanya Karin, sang Sauchef. Sasuke tampak berfikir sejenak, tak berapa lama ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke agak canggung.

"Um, ayo! Kita ke Ichiraku." Ajak Karin.

**.**

"Kemana yang lain?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Sekarang ia sedang berada di dapur UCIBA itu. "Mereka kemana?" tampak sekali Sakura kebingungan, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan dapur, dan keluar mencari yang lain.

**~ooo~**

"Yang benar saja, dimana mereka? Aku nggak ada teman begini, haah. Aku lapaar~" Sakura menggumam sendiri, ia bersandar didinding belakang dapur UCIBA.

"Kruyuk, kruyuk.." sudah kesekian kalinya perut Sakura berbunyi.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kedai Ichiraku." Kata Sakura. Dengan langkah sempoyongan disebabkan oleh perut kosong, Sakura melangkah menuju kedai Ichiraku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurut kalian, bagaimana dengan Sakura nanti?" tanya Tenten, ia memainkan ujung tas gembloknya. Ino menatap pemandangan yang terhampar dibalik kaca jendela mobil UCIBA tersebut. "Entahlah, aku merasa dia kesepian. Temari tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Sedangkan, yang bisa diharapkan satu-satunya hanya Ryuta. Tapi, Ryuta adalah laki-laki. Aku harap, Sakura bisa tahan." Ucap Ino, ia merapikan poninya yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Ya, Sakura-senpai tidak selemah itu. Dia yang paling tahan dalam hal seperti itu. Dia kuat. Aku yakin itu." Tambah Hinata, ia menatap langit-langit atap mobil UCIBA tersebut.

"Yah, aku harap juga seperti itu." Kata Tenten.

"Tenanglah, Chef tahu yang terbaik." Kata Sauchef Neji, sepertinya ia mendengarkan obrolan singkat ketiga perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni Chef itu, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura." Timbrung Tenten. Disambut dengan anggukan kedua temannya yang lain.

'Perempuan itu memang mengerikan.' batin Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah, untung tak terlalu penuh." Kata Sakura sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan kedai itu. Dan, tak sengaja mata emeraldnya menangkap seseorang melambai padanya. Dengan canggung, Sakura menengok kebelakang mencari seseorang yang mungkin dipanggil orang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya itu. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura menatap orang itu lagi dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah berkata "Aku?". Dan orang yang melambaikan tangan itu mengangguk. Sakura pun menuju tempat orang itu.

"Um, ada apa tuan?" tanya Sakura kikuk. Pria yang melambaikan tangannya tadi menatap Sakura dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Sakura yang ditatap hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. 'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya.' Batin Sakura, memperhatikan penampilan orang yang melambaikan tangannya tadi.

"Duduk." Lanjut pria itu. Sakura tersentak dengan lamunannya, tapi setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang wanita berkacamata yang duduk di depan pria tadi. "Eh? Sauchef Karin?" tanya Sakura bingung. Yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya tajam. Sakura yang ditatap tajam mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah pria tadi. 'Tidak salah lagi, orang ini adalah-'

"Chef?" agak ragu Sakura melanjutkan perkataan batinnya. "Chef Sasuke?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaanya.

"Hn, duduk." Kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Dan tampaknya, ia berusaha sibuk dengan Mie Ramennya. Sakura agak bingung. Otaknya yang terlahir dengan kadar pas-pas-an, ia paksa untuk berfikir cepat.

"Ah, sebaiknya, aku di meja sebelah sana. Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian." Akhirnya, otak Sakura bisa bekerja dengan cepat. Rekor rumah! Eh? Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Belum sempat Karin membenarkan kata-kata Sakura, Sasuke menyela terlebih dahulu.

**Tak. **Sumpit itu diletakkan dengan keras. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Bibirnya agak miring persis seperti orang yang sedang jengkel. Ia menatap Sakura seolah berkata, 'Berani, eh?'. Sakura meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap _Onyx_ sang Chef. Sedangkan Karin tampak mendecih tidak suka akan keberadaan Sakura.

"**Aku Chef. Kau ingin melanggar perintah gurumu, eh?**" kata Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang menunduk. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, dan menggeleng. "Cepat duduk, dan pesan makanan." Lanjut Sasuke terkesan memerintah. Sakura pun menuruti perintah Sasuke, sedangkan Karin hanya bisa bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau kau tak suka, lebih baik kau yang pergi." Kata Sasuke pada Karin, sepertinya Sasuke menangkap ekspresi tak suka diwajah Karin. Karin hanya terdiam, dan melanjutkan makannya, tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke. 'Awas kau, Pink.' Batin Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UCIBA JAM SORE**

**OPEN 15:35 S/D 19:20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat, ambil tempat. Kita dapat pesanan!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Ya, Chef." Semua bergerak menuju tempat masing-masing. Tampak sibuk, tapi tertib.

"300 Lonely Cakes, 260 Cookies, dan 120 Cup Cakes. Kerjakan! Selesai sebelum jam 19:00." Perintah Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Ya, Chef!" jawab semua.

Deidara sudah sibuk menyampur adonannya, tak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Shikamaru tampak sedang sibuk menyiapkan Cup-cup yang akan digunakan. Sasori tampak mengadon adonan yang sudah setengah jadi.

"Pink, ambil minyak kelapanya." Perintah Shikamaru.

"Ya, Sauchef." Jawab Sakura, nampak ia berlari mengambil minyak kelapa yang berada disebelah kanan Hidan, lalu ia menuju Shikamaru.

"Olesi semua cup ini, dengan minyak ini. Jangan terlalu banyak. Seperti ini, mengerti?" Shikamaru menyontohkan Sakura satu, dan setelah itu ia pergi membantu Sasori mengadon adonan. "Diolesi, ya? Oke, aku bisa." Gumam Sakura.

"Hidan, krimnya siapkan." Perintah Karin.

"Baik."

**.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**

"Pink, cepat! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Hidan, bantu ia mengolesi cup itu dengan minyak!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura kewalahan mengatasi 120 cup yang tersedia.

"Baik, Chef." Dengan gesit, Hidan membantu Sakura. Sakura ikut bersemangat melihat kelincahan Hidan.

99 cup.

111 cup.

115 cup.

118 cup.

119 cup.

120 cup.

"Selesai." Sorak Hidan, Sakura dan Hidan pun ber-highfive ria. Sedangkan yang lain entah kenapa mereka merasa 'Hangat' melihat tingkah Sakura yang gembira dengan usahanya yang mungkin terbilang kecil. _Tapi awal kesuksesannya_.

"Cepat, tuangkan! Waktunya sudah hampir dekat!" perintah Sasuke mengejutkan yang lain. Sekali lagi, mereka harus berjuang. Mereka tampak sibuk menuangkan adonan kedalam cup. 'Shanaroo Sakura! Kau bisa!' batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kinerja menurun. Padahal tadi pagi tidak seburuk ini. Kalau tiga kali kulihat kerja kalian lelet seperti tadi, jangan harap kalian dapat gaji tambahan. Mengerti!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Mengerti, Chef!" jawab mereka semua.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing." Kata Sasuke lagi. Satu persatu manusia yang tadi mendiami dapur itu, mulai pergi dari sana. Menuju apartement mereka masing-masing.

"Pink, tunggu sebentar." Panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang ingin beranjak. Sakura pun berhenti untuk melangkah, berbalik dan menemui Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Chef?" tanya Sakura, ia menggaruk kepala pinknya yang tidak gatal.

"Besok kau datang ke dapur ini jam 06:30. Jangan terlambat. Ingat, besok hari pertamamu dikelasku." Kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura tampak belum mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

"Err- bisa Chef ulangi?" kata Sakura. Melamun, itulah yang Sasuke tangkap dari ekspresi Sakura. Diam. Ya, Sasuke sengaja diam untuk memberi Sakura respon 'Wah'

"EEEEH? Ta-tadi Chef bilang apa? _Gomenne_ Chef, a-aku melamun." Kata Sakura yang sudah mulai sadar.

"Hn, aku bilang. _**Besok kau datang ke dapur ini jam 06:30. Jangan terlambat. Ingat, besok hari pertamamu dikelasku**_. Mengerti?" ulang Sasuke agak jengkel.

"Mengerti, Chef. Sekarang, bolehkah aku kembali ke kamarku?" kata Sakura dengan watadosnya. Bila saja Sasuke tidak dilahirkan dengan sifat yang dingin, mungkin sekarang dia akan bereaksi seperti _Gilang dengan jurus ulat kepanasan yang melihat Fitrop bergaya layaknya Marshanda_. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir tadi.

"Hn, boleh" kata Sasuke agak merubah raut wajahnya. Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang membatin, 'Terbuat dari apa, anak ini? Siapa yang mendidiknya? Sopan santunnya! Dasar! Grrh.' Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa Author baca dari raut wajah sang Chef kesayangan kita ini.

"_Arigato Gozaimasu,_ Chef. Oh iya! _Oyasuminasai,_Chef." Kata Sakura agak bersemangat, mungkin dikarenakan ia lelah seharian ini. Seolah ingat sesuatu, Sasuke menghentikan gerak Sakura lagi. "Oh ya, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, ada apa Chef?" Tanya Sakura. Tampak ia agak malas, tapi rasa malasnya ia tepis. Mengingat inilah resiko bekerja di Uciba.

"Tolong buang sampah." Kata Sasuke seraya menunjjuk sekarung sampah berisi sampah(?).

"Baik, Chef!" kata Sakura. Terlihat ceria, tapi terpaksa.

'Ya ampun~' batin Sakura. 'Rasakan! Mangkanya jangan bersikap tidak sopan dengan gurumu' batin Sasuke. Eh? Tunggu! Ba-batin Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah~ lelah sekali. Ternyata begini ya, bekerja di Uciba." Gumam Sakura sambil sesekali menggerakkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Ia sudah selesai membuang sekarung sampah tadi. "Besok, aku akan diajari Chef! Yeay! Yuhuu~ Sik, asyik nih!" Sakura bersorak senang. Ia meloncat-loncat dan menari-nari layaknya penari jalanan(?), tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh pejalan kaki yang melintasi jalanan.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu, ya?"

"Iya, kenapa dia menari-nari layaknya orang gila?"

"Eh tapi, bukankah itu seragam Uciba ya?"

"Benar! Apa dia Sauchef baru itu?"

"Wah, mungkin saja. Lagipula dia cantik, kok. Pasti roti buatannya enak." Bisik-bisik beberapa ibu-ibu yang melihat tingkah Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu, langsung memberhentikan acara 'Mari menari dengan bahagia'-nya, dan menoleh keasal suara. Dan, tadaaaaaaaa! Banyak pejalan kaki yang menatapnya. Dari anak yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun, sampai kakek-nenek.

"Ibu, kenapa kakak itu menari?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ibu tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam." Kata sang ibu. Dan dari percakapan singkat itu, pejalan kaki lainnya memutuskan untuk kembali keaktivitas mereka semula. Sakura yang tersadar, hanya bisa ber-_ojigi_ berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan, "_Gomennasai."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Tobi!" panggil seseorang berjas yang duduk dikursi Direktur. Pria itu memperhatikan Tobi yang sedari tadi asyik dengan PSP-nya.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Tobi mengalihkan acara main PSP-nya dan menatap sang Direktur sambil sesekali memutar gagang lolipop yang bertengger dimulutnya.

"Apa kau yakin, 'dia' _Cherry-chan_?" tanya sang Direktur, ia agak mengerutkan keningnya dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Iya, Pak Direktur. Masa' Pak Direktur nggak merhatiin semua peserta, sih?" kata Tobi asal-asalan. Tampak ia sudah kenal akrab dengan sang Direktur.

"Berhenti memanggilku Pak Direktur, kalau kau berbicara Non Formal padaku." Terkesan sinis tetapi dengan wajah datar sang Direktur menatap tajam Tobi. Tobi beranjak dari duduknya. Permen yang sedari tadi di-emutnya, kini digigitnya sehingga menimbulkan suara 'Krauk, kretek, kretek' yang agak mengganggu pendengaran sang Direktur.

"Dasar! Kau jangan sombong, ya! Baru satu jam yang lalu, kau diberi gelar Direktur!" kata Tobi pura-pura marah. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai jahil. Tobi menimpukkan batang permen yang sudah _dibersihkan_-nya itu, kearah sang Direktur.

"Woy! Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?" bentak sang Direktur lalu mencoba membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena 'benda' tadi denga _tissue_. Sebentar! _Tissue?_

Tobi menyeringai, tampak ia menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan terdengar hingga Kutub Utara jika tidak ditahan.

Satu detik berlalu… Direktur masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Lima detik berlalu… Tobi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

Sepuluh detik berlalu… Direktur selesai, dan menatap Tobi tajam.

Lima belas detik berlalu… mereka saling menatap.

.

.

.

"TOBIIIIII!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN ITACHI!"

Sesuatu banget. Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chef! Tunggu sebentar!" entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa bosan dipanggil terus seperti itu. Tapi tunggu! Ini bukan suara cempreng itu lagi. Tapi, ini suara _baritone_ dan _bass._ Ya, dua orang! Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap asal suara.

"Deidara? Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke kepada dua pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka masing-masing.

"Hai, Chef! Apa kabar?" kata Deidara, tampak ia sedikit kebingungan ingin berkata apa. Ia menyikut perut Sasori, meminta bantuan. Sasori mendelik, ia tak suka disikut seperti itu. Tapi beruntung, Sasori paham akan situasi. Dengan tanggap, Sasori mengambil posisi Deidara. Sedangkan, Deidara bergeser ke tempat Sasori berdiri tadi.

"Err- begini, Chef. Malam ini cuacanya cerah." Kata Sasori memulai. Tampak ia menggaruk pipinya. 'Apalagi, ya?' batin Sasori. Ia berpikir sejenak, ingin merangkai kata-katanya.

"Ah, di malam yang cerah ini. Bagaimana kita _minum_, Chef? Sasori yang traktir, Chef!" Deidara menyambar kata-kata Sasori. Dengan semangat, ia mengucapkan kata 'Traktir' yang menohok Sasori. Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya, heran. Sedangkan itu, Sasori ditahan Deidara karena ia ingin membantah acara 'Traktiran' tadi.

"A-ayo, Chef! Ini gratis, kok." Kata Deidara, ia sudah berhasil _men-stabilkan_ Sasori. Sasori tampak merogoh sakunya, mungkin mengambil dompetnya? Mungkin. Sedangkan, bibirnya tampak berkomat-kamit merutuki Deidara seenak poninya yang kelewat panjang itu. Eh?

"Hn, hanya bertiga ini?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar. Melihat adakah _mata-mata _dari anak buahnya sendiri. Ia sudah tahu jalan pikiran anak buahnya ini.

"Aaa, nanti Shikamaru dan Hidan akan menyusul." Jawab Deidara kelewat cepat. Sedangkan Sasori sibuk memeriksa dompetnya. Sasuke melirik Sasori yang sedang menghitung berapa banyak duitnya. 'Haaah. Kasihan juga, dia.' Batin Sasuke melihat Sasori.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita duluan. Biar mereka menyusul," kata Sasuke kepada Deidara yang memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. "dan Sasori. Kau cukup men-traktirku, yang lain bayar sendiri." Lanjut Sasuke, lalu ia berjalan memimpin. Sasori yang mendengar itu, sontak matanya berbinar. 'Syukurlah. Uangku selama sebulan akan tahan lama.' Batin Sasori sambil memeluk dompetnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum geli. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Huuuh, dasar Chef! Mau enaknya aja," Kata Deidara bersungut-sungut. "hey, Sasori! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" lanjut Deidara menatap Sasori dengan pandangan aneh. Sasori hanya menggeleng dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan senyumnya yang mungkin bisa membuat para fans-nya pingsan kehabisan darah. Hiperbolis, eh? Deidara pun berlari menyamai Sasori yang sudah jauh.

Tapi toh, mereka ke kedai sake naik mobil Sasuke juga, kan? _Impas, eh?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona pink, tunggu sebentar." Panggil seorang nenek, tampak dua orang ibu-ibu lainnya mengikuti nenek tersebut. Sakura menoleh dan berbalik menghampiri ibu-ibu itu.

"Ya, ada apa _Sobo_?" tanya Sakura, ia berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin.

"Wah, kau sopan sekali. Kau pasti Saucheff yang direkomendasi si Itachi, ya?" kata sang nenek. Kedua ibu lainnya mengangguk setuju. Sakura hanya meringis dan tersenyum canggung. "Bukan. Aku bukan Sauchef Karin. Aku murid lulusan baru yang bekerja disini." Kata Sakura, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yaah, sayang sekali. Padahal kau ini manis. Pasti roti buatanmu semanis wajahmu." Goda seorang ibu yang mempunyai rambut hitam sepunggung. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, kau salah satu peserta yang lulus itu, ya? Waah! Beruntung sekali, kau. Anakku tahun kemarin tidak lulus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di kedai ramen Ichiraku." Kata seorang ibu satunya lagi. Sakura menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan wajah paham.

"Cucuku bekerja juga di Uciba. Tapi, dia melarangku untuk masuk ke dapur. Padahal Itachi memperbolehkanku ke dapur." Kata nenek tadi dengan wajah kesal.

"Wah, benarkah? Um, ke dapur? Memang _Sobo_ mau melihat apa, disana?" tanya Sakura, tampak ia menyukai nenek itu. Nenek itu pun tertarik dengan Sakura.

"Aku mau melihat seberapa bagusnya dapur Uciba itu dengan dapurku. Cucuku suka sekali berlama-lama di dapur Uciba. Bahkan ia mengecap bahwa itu dapur_nya_." Kata nenek itu dengan antusias. Sakura agak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan nenek itu. Dengan ragu, Sakura bertanya kembali.

"Sebelumya, _gomen Sobo_. Boleh kutahu nama cucu _Sobo _itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab nenek itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tobi, kau harus membayar ini!" kata Itachi jengkel. Ia masih sibuk mengeramasi rambutnya yang terkena _ranjau_ Tobi. Tobi hanya bisa memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Lalu ia sibuk merogoh jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa permen dengan berbagai rasa dan tiga buah permen cokelat. Tobi memperlihatkan _ranjau_nya itu kepada Itachi. Itachi menaikkan alis kirinya, memberhentikan tangannya yang sejak tadi meremas-membersihkan- rambutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan _keramasnya_ lagi, membilas.

"Apa semua ini cukup membayar hutangku tadi? Kau tahu, ini adalah hartaku sehari ini. Dengan berat hati, dan karena aku sepupu yang baik. Yang mendapat julukan 'Tobi Anak Baik' waktu aku berumur delapan tahun, aku dengan berat hati menyerahkan hartaku hari ini. Hiks, hiks, hiks. Aku rela, Itachi. Ikhlas. Ridho. Rela." Tobi tampak tersedu-sedu mengatakan hal tadi. Itachi yang iba hanya mengangguk prihatin. Ia merangkul Tobi. Rambut Itachi masih setengah basah, dan masih tersisa sedikit buih sampo disana. Itachi merangkul Tobi dan menatap sepupunya itu dengan prihatin. "Baiklah, aku akan terima setengah hartamu hari ini. Setengahnya kau simpan saja." Kata Itachi mengambil asal permen yang berada di tangkupan kedua tangan Tobi.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Kau baik sekali Itachi." Kata Tobi dan memeluk Itachi sambil sesengguk-an. Itachi mengelus bahu Tobi yang bergetar. "Kita adalah sepupu yang harus saling mengerti." Kata Itachi kemudian. Tobi mengangguk dalam pelukan Itachi.

Author yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, hanya bisa melongo menatap kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan di depan westafel kamar mandi dengan salah satu diantara mereka menangis didalam pelukan yang satu lagi. Yang ditatap Author, masih khusyuk dengan pelukan mereka. (¯―¯٥) Dengan histeris, Author berteriak. "OH MAY GOS!" Kedua pria itu pun tersentak kaget dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "WAT AR YU DUING IN DIS BATRUM?" tolong maklumi Author yang tidak bisa berbahasa inggris ini.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**AUTHOR SAID, "Lupakan saja."**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Haaah, asramanya lumayan. Um, tapi lebih bagus asrama Uciba. Tak apalah. Oh iya, aku belum menelpon Sakura, ya? Um, aku telpon dulu lah.." kata Ino lalu meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon sang sahabat pink-nya.

**Tut.. tut.. tut..**

"_Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan se__telah bu__-"_

**Tutttt. **Ino mematikan ponselnya sebelum meninggalkan pesan suara untuk Sakura. Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Dasar, pasti dia disuruh bekerja keras dengan Chef. Awas, saja kau Chef. Kalau sampai Sakura kenapa-kenapa, akan kupatahkan lehermu." Gumam Ino sambil meremas gulingnya, sebagai tempat pelampiasan emosinya. Sudah puas meremas gulingnya, Ino beranjak mengambil mantelnya.

"Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar akan mengurangi emosi-ku." Gumam Ino dan pergi keluar asramanya, tentu saja dengan pintu asrama yang terkunci.

~~OOO~~

"Hey!" Ino menoleh keasal suara. Seorang pria berambut klimis dengan mantel hitamnya menghampiri Ino. Ino menunggu sang pria yang menegurnya tadi.

"Kau yang hamper tertabrak mobil tangki itu, kan?" Tanya pria itu kepada Ino. Ino berpikir sejenak, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"AH! Aku ingat! EEEH, tapi kenapa Sauchef Sai tau?" Tanya Ino bingung. Ia menatap Sai bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. Ino mengingat-ingat lagi.

**Flashback: ON**

"AWAS!" ada seorang pria berteriak, dan berlari kearah Ino. Sontak Ino menoleh kesumber suara. Setelah melihat ada pria yang berteriak dan berlari kearahnya, ia menoleh ke arah jalanan. Terlihatlah ada mobil tangki bahan bakar minyak, atau kita sering sebut mobil tanki, melaju. Ino yang sudah sadar akan situasi. Dengan secepat kilat, ia berlari kearah tadi ia menyebrang.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Hampir saja!" kata ino yang sudah berada di pinggir jalan.

"Padahal kalau kau tak berlari. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tapi... Yah, sudahlah! Kau sudah selamat." suara pria terdengar dari sebelah kanan ino.

"Eh?"

**Flashback: OFF**

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mata _Aquamarine_-nya meneliti lekukan wajah sang Sauchef. Sai menatap Ino bingung, ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ino. Ino yang tersadar, langsung memegang tangan Sai dengan spontan. Sai hanya bisa terkejut menerima tindakan Ino yang menurutnya agresif.

"A-apa, kau pria ya-yang berteriak itu?" Tanya Ino takut-takut. Ia menatap mata _Onyx_ sang Sauchef tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Sai terkejut melihat Ino menatap matanya dengan tajam. Ia menyentak tangan Ino, lalu berdehem menetralkan sesuatu yang berada dalam dadanya. "Ehem, ia. Itu aku." Kata Sai.

"_Gomennasai, _Sauchef. Aku tidak mengenalimu." Kata Ino menunduk sekali. Sai menatap Ino dengan pandangan aneh. 'Sekali? Beraninya dia menunduk sekali padaku. Bahkan Sasori akan menunduk berkali-kali kalau dia bersalah padaku. Tapi kenapa, anak ini? Arrggghh! Dasar!' batin Sai memberontak.

"Menunduklah berkali-kali, atau kau tidak ku maafkan." Kata Sai tanpa rasa malu. Ino menatap Sai cengo'. 'Cih! Kalau kau bukan orang yang akan mengajariku, aku tak mau melakukan ini.' Batin Ino dongkol melihat wajah Sai yang mentapnya _Innocent_.

"_Gomennasai, _Sauchef._ Gomennasai, Gomennasai._" Kata Ino berkali-kali, dengan menunduk berkali-kali juga. Sai yang melihat itu menyeringai senang.

"Iya. Sudah, sudah. Jangan menunduk-nunduk seperti itu. Ber-_ojigi _itu, cukup sekali saja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kata Sai tersenyum geli kepada Ino. Ino lagi-lagi cengo'. 'Gezz, kurang ajar kau, Sauchef! Dasar Sauchef sialaaan!' lain dibatin, lain di perkataan. Ino tersenyum dengan aura Horror, yang tampak manis dilihat Sai.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku melakukan hal itu, Sauchef?" Tanya Ino masih dengan senyumnya yang meyeramkan, tapi tampak manis dimata Sai.

"Ahahaha, ya sudahlah. Oh iya! Selain di dapur kau harus memanggilku 'Sai-kun'. Ini perintah!" kata Sai yang tampak autis dimata Ino.

"Hahaha, baiklah **Sai-kun**." Kata Ino menekan pada kata yang bercetak tebal di samping-?-.

"Bagus, Ino-chan." Jawab Sai sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Ino. Membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Ahahahahahahahaha." Sai pun tertawa kembali.

'Ya tuhan, apa dia benar-benar Autis?' batin Ino sambil melihat Sai yang tertawa tanpa sebab-?-.

**Bread, Love, and Cake**

**Chapter VI**

**Is**

**To Be Continue**

**AN: **Haaaai~ (˘ε˘)ҧ apa kabaaar? (",) Semoga kalian baik-baik saja. Seminggu FFn dilanda duka, atas kepergian dua Author SasuSaku senior kita. (╥﹏╥) Aku turut berduka cita, dan aku do'ain agar amal ibadah kedua alm, diterima disisinya. Dan ditempatkan di tempat yang terbaik di 'sana'. Amiiiin (ʃƪ˘•˘)

Baiklah, terlepas dari kesedihan, kita harus bersikap positif. Oke? Ayo, bangkit! Mari ramaikan, ceriakan FFnI seperti sedia kala lagi~ Terutama Fanfict SasuSaku. ^^ dan mungkin ini perpisahaaaaan untuk kalian sama akuuuu~ #halah

**Aku bakal hiatus atau break 3-5 tahun di Ffn ini. Dikarenakan mau mondok. ^^a jadi, aku minta maaf kalau selama ini membuat kalian jengkel, marah, dongkol, dan lainnya. ^^ kalau kalian bersedia, maukah menungguku kembali? #halah lupain aja, yang terakhir. #bletak. Maaf ya, buat yang udah nungguin fict-ku yang lainnya. Maaf, maaf. ^^a tapi, kita bisa berteman, kok. ^^a Nama Asliku Haura Nasywa. Berminat berteman? Search aja, di Facebook. Atau kalian bisa follow twitter-ku Light_Magentaa #moduspromo hahahahaha~ xDDD okelah kalau begitu. ^^a**

**Oke,**** saatnya****mem****bal****a****s review. ^^**

**Uchiha Annisuke ELF: **Makasih Reviewnyaa~ (‾▾‾) Ini udah update, review again? ^^

**Kakaru niachinaha: **Hai Ru~ Salam kenal~ Makasih pujiannya~ aku jadi malu, nih (≧▽≦) #halah. Mati penasaran? Jangan dong, lebih bagus mati syahid~ *apa dah*. Oh iya, _de javu, _Ru. Bukan de vaju. ^^'. Maaf nggak bisa update kilat. (⌣́_⌣̀) tapi, ini udah aku usahin cepet. Oke, makasih Reviewnya~ Review again?

**me: **Maaf nggak bisa update kilat. ^^a tapi, ini udah update. Chapter ini, panjang nggak sih? -a kupikir ini panjang loh. Oke dah~ makasih reviewnya. Review again? ^^?

**Mey Hanazaki: **Hei Mey~ Makasih udah review. Ada hubungan apa Sasu ma Saku dulu? Hahahaha, masih rahasia~ Obito kenal Sakura? Udah kejawab 'kan? Makasih nungguin chapter ini. Review again? ^^a

**Ria-Chan: **Salam kenal Ria~ makasih udah review. ^^a cerita awal? Ada, kok. Kalo kamu nggak bisa buka lewat hp, kamu buka aja lewat komputer atau laptop. ^^a kalo nggak ke akunku aja, atau kamu bisa ganti link-nya. Link chapter ini, kan 7301916/6 nah, misalnya kamu mau liat chapter 5, kamu bisa ganti angka belakang yang /6 itu jadi /5, yaitu 7301916/5 Ngerti? ^^a oke, Review again?

**arihatake: **Ahahaha, lama yak? (´_`) _gomenne_ ya~ aku emang Author yang ngaret (|| _ _) Ahahaha, maaf sekali lagi ya. Tapi, ini udah update loh~ Makasih semangatnya~ \(´▽`)/. Makasih reviewnya, review again? ^^

**Fiyui-chan: **Ahahaha makasih review dan sukanya. ^o^ yang Ayam-ayam itu? Hahaha kok, kamu inget sih? #buak Fict "Aku Benci Ayam" itu bakal aku dscontinue-in nggak apa, ya~ dan semua fict-ku juga mungkin aku discontinue-in. ^^a maaf ya~ Review again?

**Sasucakes hn: **Ahahaha, makasih udah review. ^^a Ngomong-ngomong? Hayo, kamu mau ngomong apa? Ahahahaha~ Panggil Ai atau Haura aja, jangan Author-chan. ^^a Makasih semangatnya. ^^a (˘▾˘)/ maaf nggak bisa update kilat. ^^a Review again?

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: **Ahahahaha, kakak nggak telat ripiu kok. ^^a ane menerima review kapan aja #saaaah. Ahahaha, kakak senang, reader senang, reviewer senang ane juga senanggg (^o^)/. Sakura Lupa ingatan? Kagak, kak. :p Ente salah~ Wohohohoho~ :slap Sasu lakiknya? Ya iyalah, mbaaaaak~ pan, pairnye SasuSaku. Begimane sih, ni embak~ Aku lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan nih, mbak. :p mbak juga lulus dengan nilai memuaskan kan? Ahahahaha, anggep aja itu berkat do'a ane~ #digamparorangygbersangkutan. Oke dah, tengs ripiunye mbak. Ripiu egen? -?- #dibuanguruprivat

**Just Ana: **Makasih udah review, kak. ^^ ini udah nyusul. ^^ review again?

**Kira-chan Narahasi: **Halo Acha~ Ini Acha si Deidara Notif, bukan? ._. Nggak apa, kok. Asal kamu review, aku senang kok say. #eaeaeaeaaaaak ahahaha, ane lebih suka dipuji Sugoii, Kakkoi, Keren atau sejenisnya daripada kawaii. #mauan #dibuangkejurang Masa lalu Saku? Ada deh, masih rahasiaaaa~ :p #digebukin Makasih udah Review, dan Fave. ^^a Review again?

**Retno uchiharuno: **Makasih udah review~ Ini udah update. Sasu udah pernah ketemu Saku? Iyaaa :D oke, Review again? ^^a

**Luthfiyyah Zahra: **Hai, lulu~ kamu udah dapet review dari aku 'kan? Nah, aku harap kamu mengerti. ^^a dan, tolong. Kalau kamu ngetik _sesuatu_, tolong jangan di _Caps Lock_ ya~ Itu terkesan kamu marah-marah sama aku, dan **agak** menjurus ke _Flame_. ^^ oke, makasih reviewnya~

**Lala sasusaku: **Makasih reviewnya~ Aku juga suka K-drama Pasta. ^^a Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi? ^^?

**Miki-kohai: **Hai-hai juga, Miki~ (~˘▾˘)~ Iya, Sakura emang kubuat pantang menyerah~ yeyeyeyeye! \(´▽`)/ #halah Saku bagian masa lalunya Sasu? Iyaaa, benaaar... ^o^ ini udah kujawab kan? xDDD Makasih reviewnya, oke. Review again?

**Eet gitu: **hahahahaha, pendek sih mbak. Sayangnya nggak _log-in_. Dx *nih anak maunya apa?* #digiles ahahahaha, aku juga suka semangatnya Sakuraa xDDD. Ahahaha, pingin nyium Sasu, mbak? Sama, aku juga. #di_shanaroo_Sakura makasih udah kasih review, dan saran mbak. xDD Review again?

**Lucifionne: **makasih, review dan _concrit_-nya kak. ^^a deskrip? Ahahaha, ini udah aku usahain banyak. Tapi, jadinya gini. Dx oke dah, Review again? ^^a

**FSK: **maaf ini lama lagi. (_ _)a tapi, ini udah update kok :D #digampar oke, makasih reviewnnyaaa~ review lagi?

**RizqiaKirana: **Makasih pujiannya.

**Lhylia Kiryu:** Salam kenal, juga. :DD Makasih pujiannya, dan sukanya. Ini udah update. ^^a Makasih review-nya, review again? ^^

**Special Thanks:**

**Uchiha Annisuke ELF**, Kakaru niachinaha, me, **Mey Hanazaki**, Ria-Chan, arihatake,

**Fiyui-chan**, Sasucakes hn, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**, **Just Ana**,

**Kira-chan Narahasi**, Retno uchiharuno, **Luthfiyyah Zahra**,

Lala sasusaku, **Miki-kohai**, Eet gitu, Lucifionne, FSK,

**RizqiaKirana**, LhyliaKiryu, and

**YOU! ^^**

**So, mind to Review? (**๑**'****'**๑**)?**

**Review, nyo~~~**


End file.
